Legacy of the Breakfast Club
by Antiope
Summary: Years after the detention that brought five unlikely people together, their children are also fighting through the curse of being in highschool, fitting in, and just being who they are.
1. Chapter 1

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Brooding.  
  
................................................................  
  
Shermer High School's cafeteria buzzed with the normal activity and gossip. Everyone sat with their own clicks. They even had their own tables. The Popular People sat at the tables closest to the parking lot doors. The Jocks sat in the table next to them, since they usually mingled from time to time. They even dated on occasion, though it still boggled the mind how two species with so low of I.Q.s would chose to come together. Then, far away from the Populars of course, their were the Drama Queens, comprised of the drama department and foreign exchange students. The Fine Arts, which included the band, choir, orchestra and art departments. The Student Council and Saints tried to sit as close to the Populars as they were allowed. Far away from them all (by choice, don't get it wrong) at tables nearest the back walls, were the Rejects, full of 'Losers,' and 'Stoners.' Whenever the Geeks managed to get their heads out of the books in the library (or dirty magazines, it was surprising how perverted their minds were) they would sit at the table opposite the Rejects. They only managed that because the Rejects didn't really cared that they were there, and one of the Geeks had connections. They were protected, and in return, they helped when someone was having problems with school work.  
  
Isaac Bender, known in Shermer High to be the one guy you do NOT screw around with, stood braced against the wall, his arms crossed, watching the goings on in the cafeteria with his usually brooding silence. Thought to be the Bad Boy of the school, he had no qualms in kicking anyone's ass. His black hair and dark brown eyes inherited from his father, gave him a look of mysteriousness. Though handsome, he was tough, and didn't let many around him. He had few friends, and those who were his friends, were the only ones not truly scared of him. But his dark glance wandered around the cafeteria and rested on the one person he detested the most. Amarice Chesterfield. The most popular girl in school, daughter of a once Shermer High Most Popular Girl in School. Homecoming Queen (the announcement and dance hadn't happened yet, but his contact in the Student Council already told him the results) and shoe in for Prom Queen. She was rich, dumb, and if he didn't miss his guess, a vision of virginal perfection. He snorted in contempt. He shared four classes out of seven with her. When she and her divorced mother moved back from New York, they were both in second grade, and had been in the same classes for the most part. Even now he doubted she even remembered his name.  
  
It was then that Jennifer Clark walked up to him, her wild now dyed black hair tamed back with a large clip. "Hey Isaac!" she murmured. She tapped her fingers on her notebook, a sign Isaac recognized as one of nervousness. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye, but waited patiently for her to decide when to tell him what she was there to tell him. Jennifer was one of the few he considered a true friend, both her and her brothers. He heard her swallow. Damn. It must be important.  
  
"Um...you see...I was kind of hoping...my mom bought me a pretty dress and even though I am not popular...I wanted to go...DAMN IT!!" she cried. She immediately quieted as Isaac looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Isaac," she whispered, "will you please take me to the Homecoming Dance?"  
  
Isaac froze completely. He stared at her in shock and confusion. "What?"  
  
Jennifer groaned. "Please? I know how you feel about dances, and I would go with Bobbie, but he is planning to take Annie with him...it is her first dance, and she was so heartbroken when no one asked her to go. Bobbie had to take her, as her big brother. Come on. One night, a couple of hours is all I'm asking."  
  
Isaac took a deep breath to calm down...shit, it wasn't working. "ARE YOU INSANE!" he roared. Every face in the cafeteria turned toward them. Isaac gave them the most evil look he had, and they looked away quickly.  
  
Jennifer bit her lip. "Please? If you don't take me, my dad is going to take me. Tom, Brent and Alex are working that night, he is the only other option beside you. He will never let me go with someone else that he doesn't know, you know how my dad can be sometimes!"  
  
Isaac resisted the urge to grin. His godfather, Andrew Clark could be a sadistic bastard when it came to guys dating his one and only daughter. Even his wife Allison would joke about it from time to time. When she started going out with Bobbie Johnson, Andrew was pleased beyond reason.  
  
"I think Bobbie is the only boyfriend Jennifer has had that Andrew hasn't taken out back and wrestled with. The last guy left with a dislocated shoulder," Allison joked.  
  
When Bobbie was around to listen to what Andrew used to do to guys who tried to take advantage of Jennifer, he would leave the Clark home pale and somewhat freaked. Still, the two stay together. Now Isaac's best friend was asking him to attend a social function. One that required dressing up...and socializing. Ugh.  
  
He would do almost anything for Bobbie and Jennifer. Chauffer them around town, yes. Make him get up at 4am and drive Jennifer to Springfield for a violin competition, sure. Cut his hair, once in a while, yeah. But pretend to mingle and actually give a shit about school, the goings on, fake school spirit? He meant it with love, but they could kiss his ass.  
  
He was about to tell Jennifer that very thing when she did the one thing that she knew would get Isaac to do anything. Her eyes began to water, and a single tear spilled down her cheek.  
  
Fuck. Isaac gave her a hug and whispered for her to stop crying. Finally, to make her stop, he said, "Fine, damn it, I'll go to the stupid dance."  
  
"Really?" Jennifer asked, tears drying out immediately.  
  
Isaac knew he had been had. "Bitch!"  
  
Jennifer smiled sweetly at him. "Aw, I love you to! See you this Saturday at 7:30pm, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off happily.  
  
"Why me?" Isaac muttered. He glanced on last time at Amarice Chesterfield before walking slowly out of the cafeteria door. He had to make it to Government class before the bell rang to turn in his homework. He had to continue to pretend to be a slacker. He had a reputation after all. It wouldn't help for anyone to know he was sixth in the class, beaten by Bobbie (he was third), and a few others he didn't care about. Jennifer was eighth, something she hated. She always fought with Isaac, trying to get him to slip so she could slide up past him. After removing the sheets of paper from his locker, he entered Mr. Jorsacks government class and handed the teacher his homework. The teacher nodded. He had a deal, that for the most part, the teachers respected. He would do the work, pass the tests as long as they didn't make him answer any questions in class. For the few dickwads who didn't respect his ways, he never answered anyway. It hurt his grades a little, but he didn't really care about that as much as he knew he should. The bell rang and several seconds later students piled in. Amarice and her Bimbos walked in, all French perfume and with look-down-my- nose-at-you-lesser-beings attitudes.  
  
Bobbie hurried in, spotted Isaac and waved. He took the desk next to him, and they gave each other primitive high-fives. "Jennifer said you agreed to take her to Homecoming."  
  
"Yeah," Isaac mumbled in annoyance.  
  
"You fell for her crying thing again, didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Isaac spent the rest of the class period envisioning different ways to make Jennifer pay, and every so often, a good idea on how to knock Amarice off her high pedestal would push it's way through his mind. When the day ended, he drove Bobbie and Jennifer home. Jennifer took the passenger seat, just to annoy him. Throughout the whole drive, Isaac would glance at her angrily while she smiled innocently back. After leaving Bobbie, he stopped in front of Jennifer's house.  
  
"I hate you sometimes," he said, in their serious-sounding joking way.  
  
"Yeah, well I hate gaining weight, but I keep going back for chocolate," Jennifer told him.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked, totally confused.  
  
Jennifer just smiled and skipped up the walkway and into her house.  
  
"Women," Isaac muttered, and drove away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first TBC fic, so be kind. Anyway, I am a total fan of the movie, and I suddenly thought of an idea when watching a rerun of the movie. Review and tell me what you think. I hope I did okay. I was leaning toward seeing it through Isaac, but I am not very good at guy's thinking, as I am female. The male species is way different then females, usually. Hope you liked it, later! 


	2. Chapter 2

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
........................  
  
Isaac turned onto a small neighborhood street and parked him car in front of the house at the very end of the street. The house was small and white, but the yard was clean and kept. Isaac walked into the house, the door slamming slightly behind him. John Bender looked up from the afternoon newspaper at the table in the kitchen and smiled. "Hey kid. How was school?"  
  
Isaac shrugged, and headed toward the fridge. "Same old, same old. Boring, boring and more boring." He took out some orange juice and drank it straight from the carton.  
  
"Hey! Use a cup alright? Have some class!"  
  
Isaac eyed his father skeptically. "You should talk. I saw you drink out milk out of the carton yesterday."  
  
John smiled. "But we aren't talking about me, are we?"  
  
"Whatever. How is Sam?" Isaac asked as he took a glass from a cabinet and poured himself some OJ.  
  
"Eh, she is okay. Throwing up like a dog, but the doctor gave her some medicine, so she has gotten better. She is sleeping now."  
  
Isaac frowned. He turned down the small corridor beyond the kitchen and stopped in front of the door of his sister's room. He opened the door slowly and peered in. Samantha lay on her back on her bed, snoring lightly, the covers thrown off her body. There were tissues all over her bed and a glass of water on the stand. Isaac entered her room quietly and stood beside his little sister's sleeping form. As gently as he could, he placed the covers back on her body and checked her forehead for a fever. Her forehead was cool, so he left the room as quietly as he had entered. His father was waiting outside the door.  
  
"Satisfied now?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "She doesn't have a fever anymore."  
  
John sighed. "I know that Isaac. Look, I know that I wasn't there for you two a lot when you were little, but since your mom left I have done everything I can to be a real dad to you two."  
  
Isaac turned away and walked over to the door in his room. Before entering he paused and looked over at his father. John turned frustrated eyes on his only son. "Dad?"  
  
John started. A slow grin appeared on his face. "Yes son?"  
  
"I need a favor. Jennifer got me to take her to the Homecoming Dance. I need a suit. She is in the Homecoming Court, unfortunately, and I have to present her in a tuxedo. The whole thing is formal anyway."  
  
"Sure Isaac. I can get you a suit tomorrow." John turned to go to the living room. He stopped in his tracks as something occurred to him. He turned back to his son. "Wait. You are going to a dance...willingly?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "I guess Jenny has an ability to convince people."  
  
John grinned. "You fell for her crying thing again, didn't you?"  
  
Isaac frowned fiercely, entered his room and slammed the door angrily behind him. John walked back into the kitchen laughing.  
  
...................................  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
Jennifer winced as her father yelled furiously at her.  
  
Allison eyed her husband angrily. "Why no? For goodness sake Andrew the boy is your godson!"  
  
Andrew Clark felt some of the steam leave as his wife took their daughter's side.  
  
"No, because as much as I like Isaac, he is still a bad influence. The boy has been to juvenile! Come on Alli! What makes you think that he won't do anything stupid with our daughter with him?"  
  
Allison stared at her husband incredulously. "Andrew Clark, this boy has just about grown up in our house. He helped you and our boys build Jenny her tree-house, he comes over every Saturday and helps you work on your hopeless car in the garage. The boy takes Jenny, Brent, Alex AND Bobbie to and from school everyday since he got his license. When we went on vacation and left the kids with that idiot of a babysitter, Isaac took Jenny to the hospital when she got really sick. That boy is like our son. If you can't trust the boy NOW, even after all the years that he has been a part of our family then you can find another place to sleep tonight, and for the next month!"  
  
Andrew fidgeted in his wife's gaze and frowned. He looked at his daughter. "Well, why can't Bobbie take you?"  
  
Jennifer replied, "I told you dad, he is taking Annie. His mom asked him to, because Annie was so upset that no one asked her to the dance. And just so you know, Isaac wasn't so keen on going to the dance anyway."  
  
Andrew stood silently, weighting his options. "I don't know..."  
  
"Please daddy?" Jenny implored. To Andrew's horror, he watched his daughters eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Aw, don't cry! Jenny don't! Look...well, I guess you can-"  
  
Jennifer let out a whoop of joy and gave her father a big hug, her tears gone. Allison also gave her husband a hug and a kiss on the mouth, before following her daughter to her room.  
  
"So, you said you wanted to wear the green dress?"  
  
"Ugh, no way mom! I was thinking more along the lines of that blue dress at the mall. Remember? The one we passed on the way to the food court?"  
  
"Oh yes! It looked a little pricey, but I am sure we can get your father to open his checkbook. Don't worry, leave it to me!"  
  
Andrew stood in the middle of his living room with the distinct feeling of being run over. His son Brent walked into the room from the kitchen. Brent was somewhat greasy from working at the shop. He took one look at his father and smiled.  
  
"So Jenny told you about the dance, eh?"  
  
His father nodded.  
  
"Poor old man! You didn't have a chance!" Brent left to the garage laughing.  
  
A/N: Done! Tell me what you think, and take care!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Amarice Chesterfield looked at herself up and down in the mirror and sighed. She hated the skirt she was wearing, but today was red clothes day. Her friends would all be wearing red clothes and she was not about to dress differently. She didn't want to become the next Ryce. Amarice felt a guilty flush as she remembered her former best friend. Ryce had been tired of doing everything the way the group wanted, and had acted out. She was then thrown out of their circle, forgotten by most of her so-called friends. Amarice herself turned her back on Ryce, but not willingly. It was all in the past now. Ryce was now a part of the loners group and Amarice wasn't allowed to have anything to do with her. "Mary?" The girl turned as her mother entered her room. Much like her mother, Amarice had deep red hair, and slim body. However, Amarice had her father's blue eyes. "Yes mother?" Claire walked in and viewed her daughter. Sighing, she came up to the mirror. "Why don't you wear something different today? Maybe that pretty green dress your father bought you for your birthday?"  
  
Amarice looked over longingly at her closet, but turned away from it. "Maybe tomorrow mom."  
  
"Yeah right," Claire muttered softly under her breath. "Tomorrow is beige."  
  
Amarice was busy gathering her belongings, and didn't hear what her mother said. Grabbing her purse and notebooks, Amarice moved to her mother and kissed her briefly on the cheek. A horn sounded outside. Amarice hurried over to her window and looked down. "Okay mom, that is Rochelle and Melissa. I'll see you later." Without looking back, she hurried out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Bye," Claire said to the empty room.  
  
.........................................  
  
"It is going to be the easy man! Trust me."  
  
Ha! The two words that Isaac detested the most. He eyed Squeaks carefully. "Look man, I'm not really into this kind of bullshit. It ain't my style. I am more into complex troublemaking. This is too...easy for me."  
  
Squeaks moved closer to Isaac, which made Isaac feel uncomfortable. Squeaks had a way of invading people's personal bubble. "Come on man! Your dad was notorious for this kind of shit! You of all people can get away with it if you want to."  
  
Isaac's normally scowling expression turned into a mask of controlled anger. "I. Am. Not. My. Father."  
  
Squeaks stepped back, realizing the danger he was in. "Naw, naw, of course not. I just mean that you are just as good-"  
  
Isaac moved forward.  
  
"-I mean better!-than your father. Look man. This is cake. It will get everyone out of school, piss Vernon off, and go down on our records as bad asses." Squeaks smiled as he used his ace, "And tomorrow is an assembly for the whole school. The Bimbos will get soaked, and humiliated."  
  
Isaac brooded over it for several minutes. Amarice and her friends were going to speak at the assembly about Student Council and Prom Committee. Vernon would be there, and most of the school. It was so very tempting, but...  
  
"Sorry Squeaks, count me out for this one," Isaac told him.  
  
Squeaks moved forward again, closer than Isaac liked. Isaac pushed him away as the Squeaks began to speak. "Are you serious? Come on Isaac, what the hell is the matter with you lately? Mr. Bad Ass has suddenly become a goody two shoes?"  
  
Squeaks let out a yelp as he was pushed back against the wall, a hand on his convulsing throat, feet dangling almost a foot in the air. "I would think before you speak Squeaks."  
  
The frightened eleventh grader nodded, face pale.  
  
"I am still Mr. Bad Ass, and don't you, or any of your little bitch ass friends forget that. My reasons are my business, so if I ever hear anything...unsavory...about me, I will think it was you. You don't want me to have to come find you, do you?" Isaac asked in a soft, dangerous voice.  
  
Squeaks shook his head, and let out a gasp as he was let go. He managed to not fall, but eyed Isaac cautiously. "Sorry man."  
  
Isaac ignored him and walked away, toward school as the bell marking the end of lunch sounded.  
  
.........................................  
  
Amarice walked into her fifth period class with an indulgent smile. She was followed by Rochelle, Melissa, Ashley and Brenda, all sporting their red clothes and matching red purses. She sat at her seat and took out her notebook to take notes.  
  
Mr. Jorsacks turned to his class and smiled. "Well class, I have a wonderful treat for you all!"  
  
The class suppressed a groan. Mr. Jorsacks' idea of a treat was a pop quiz, or class long movie they had to take notes on and hand in.  
  
"Today you will be getting a partner for our semester final. I realize that school only started a couple of months ago, but this project will span the rest of this semester. You and your partner will be given an imaginary sum of money to invest in the stock market. This must be done together, and your progress will be checked regularly. I don't have to remind you that this is one-fourth of your semester grade do I? Not only will you be investing money, but you will be getting imaginary-unless some of you already have them-imaginary jobs, and discover how taxes, FICA and all that affect how much you make. The second part of your grade-"  
  
Everyone did groan then.  
  
"-will be a paper, 3000 words, double spaced, on investing, the ups and downs. How much government taxes affect the amount you earned? For those of you I see with looks of hopelessness on your faces, there will be an extra credit report, 1000+ words on what it was like working with your partner. In other words, give me the juicy details on how well you two worked together. The extra credit will help your grade a few points." Mr. Jorsacks turned to his clipboard on his desk. "Since I am a sadistic bastard, I decided to pair people myself, instead of letting you choose who your partners were going to be."  
  
Everyone, including Amarice shifted in their seats nervously.  
  
Mr. Jorsacks read down the list on his clipboard, while Amarice waited impatiently for the name of her partner. She frowned as Mr. Jorsacks passed her name on the list. Was he not going alphabetically? Finally, he made it to the last name on the roll. Then he looked up. "Ms. Chesterfield-"  
  
Amarice sat up in her seat.  
  
"-and Mr. Bender."  
  
"WHAT?!?" came an enraged shout from behind Amarice.  
  
Amarice's heart stopped. No. It couldn't be. Not the Bender she was thinking. No, Mr. Jorsacks wasn't that evil. Slowly, every so slowly, Amarice turned. Yep. It was him. The bad boy you knew never to mess with, and the kind of guy no one in her circle would give a second thought to. Oh help!  
  
..............................................  
  
Isaac felt the anger engulf his body. Mr. Jorsacks remained at the front of the room, a hand over his mouth, hiding a grin Isaac had no doubt. Isaac had though Mr. Jorsacks was cool, one of the few teachers he liked in high school, but this proved that teachers were evil. Isaac watched as Amarice put her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes Ms. Chesterfield?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um, sir, not to question your authority or anything, but don't you think I would be better off with...well, a different partner? Someone not so...well...um..." Amarice asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ms. Chesterfield, I chose these partners the way I did because I wanted variety in the style of investments and interests. You and Mr. Bender share a different style that I thought would be interesting to see in this project."  
  
"But-"  
  
"The partner list is final."  
  
Isaac sat in his seat and fumed. Bobbie eyed his friend nervously, aware that he was angry. The bell rang and Isaac hurried thankfully out, without waiting for Bobbie. He was afraid that if he was in there for anytime longer, he would punch the teacher, and strangle Amarice. He couldn't believe that she did that. It was one thing to be stuck with her; it was another for her to let everyone know she regarded him as a leper.  
  
"Isaac!"  
  
He turned and his mood worsened. Amarice was hurrying toward him. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled.  
  
Amarice jumped back from him, startled. "I...I just wanted to know when you wanted to get together to start our project."  
  
"Oh really? How about we meet over at my house? I am sure we will have fun...what do you think?" he asked, mockingly. The way Amarice paled, he knew she understood the barely hidden innuendo.  
  
"I really don't appreciate you talking like that," she told him.  
  
"Oh, you don't do you?" Isaac backed her up against the lockers, both hands on either side of her, a false smile on his face. "Well I don't appreciate you making a fool out of me in class. Tell me Amarice, what kind of partner were you expecting? Someone not so...? Not so what?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Amarice whispered.  
  
"Oh, well then it's okay Princess," Isaac told her, his face telling her it was far from okay. "How about this? I am not going to pretend that I like you and your snobby bitch routine, and you can continue to think of me as a loser. You will still be good with your friends, and I won't have to put up with you. I'll give you the results from my half of the project, you give me yours, we'll combine them through email, and there you go. So little girl, you should go back to your friends before you are seen with me."  
  
"Amarice," a deep voice called.  
  
Isaac smiled, and leaned in closer to Amarice, closer than she felt necessary.  
  
"Too late," he whispered in her ear. He moved away from her and headed down the hall.  
  
Greg Masterson, quarter back of Shermer High School's football team walked up to Amarice, watching Isaac leave. "Hey Amarice, Bender giving you any trouble?"  
  
Amarice turned away from Isaac's retreating back and looked up at Greg. "No. We were just...he wasn't giving me any trouble."  
  
Without another word, Amarice hurried away, her head reeling with guilt. Somehow, she felt that Isaac was hurt by her words and feelings about him, which he didn't reveal. How interesting. Normally he seems made of ice.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Jennifer and Bobbie were waiting outside of the school, solemn looks on their faces. Brent and Alex looked ready to burst with laughter. As Isaac approached, Brent asked him with a serious face, "How does it feel, you know, on the other side?"  
  
"You want to walk home?" Isaac growled.  
  
Brent closed his mouth, but grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Alex could barely control his laughter.  
  
"Get in the damn car," Isaac ordered. He noticed that Bobbie chose to sit in back with Jenny's brothers, instead of up front with Jenny and Isaac. Probably scared Isaac would throttle him for telling the Clarks about his 'partner'. He turned on his car, and left the school parking lot, feeling like his luck was sucking lately. First suckered into going to Homecoming, now the government project. Why did Life always have to be a bitch to him?  
  
He dropped Bobbie off, waving to Bobbie's dad, Brian Johnson as he stood in his yard, watering the plants. After dropping off the Clarks (and barely managing to not kill Brent as he joked one last time before going into his house), Isaac turned into his driveway.  
  
As he entered the house, he saw his sister sitting at the table, eating food and laughing at something their father said. When he entered, she turned and smiled at him. At sixteen years old, Samantha-or Sam as she was called-was a beautiful girl, and was very hard to keep track of, something Isaac, Alex, Brent, Bobbie and Tom (before he had graduated) had discovered pretty quickly. In fact, they had all been called on occasion to beat the crap out of some scum bag or other. Samantha was not just considered Isaac's sister. She was as much the Clark's sister, as Jenny was theirs. She was just as much a troublemaker as Isaac was, and made quite a reputation at school for being a bad girl...something Isaac was not too happy about.  
  
"Hey bro, how was school today?"  
  
Isaac scowled and said nothing as he raided the fridge for some food.  
  
Sam laughed. "That bad huh?"  
  
"I got paired up with Amarice Chesterfield for a school project."  
  
Sam's grinned widened, and John eyed his son with amusement.  
  
Isaac slammed the fridge door. "It isn't funny."  
  
The smiles disappeared on Sam and John's faces. "Of course not son," John said.  
  
Sam nodded, but her face was grimacing with the attempt to not laugh.  
  
"Man, screw you," Isaac yelled at them. He turned and walked toward his room, the laughter following him from the kitchen. When he entered his room, he saw the tuxedo on his bed, and a reluctant smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. So his father could be counted on. He hung up the suit in his closet and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted back to the day his mother left. He frowned. Today was just full of disappointments. He sighed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Oh, and big, BIG, thank yous to everyone who reviewed. You all are wonderful! Take care! 


	4. Chapter 4

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
............................................................  
  
Amarice sat next to her friends at their table in the food court of the mall. They were eyeing their friend with sympathy.  
  
"What are you going to do? I mean, you can't associate yourself with the guy," Rochelle said.  
  
Amarice shrugged. "I don't know. Mr. Jorsacks said he wouldn't change the partners list, so I have no choice."  
  
"Do you have any idea what this might do to your reputation?" Brenda asked.  
  
Amarice froze, her mouth shutting. She looked at her friends fearfully. Once open faces were looking at her with ruthless resolve. Hesitantly, she replied, "It shouldn't affect my reputation. It is not like I want to be his partner."  
  
Melissa smiled coldly. "Yes, but if you are seen with him, don't you think it will make us, not just you, look bad?"  
  
Amarice sat up in her seat. "But this doesn't involve you. And anyway, we both have decided to not even get together for the project, we are just going to send things through email."  
  
Ashley looked Amarice up and down. "For your reputations sake, I hope that is true."  
  
In other words, Amarice thought, I had better not ruin your reps by going against your rules. Amarice gritted her teeth. "Of course."  
  
Rochelle checked her watch. "Oh, look, it is almost nine. Mall is closing soon. I have to go. I can give a couple of people rides in my car."  
  
Brenda and Ashley immediately stood up. Melissa followed them out. No one said goodbye. Amarice remained seated at the table, tears in her eyes. There was an unspoken shift in powers right then. Melissa was always Amarice's ride home from the mall, but by not offering her a ride, she had spoken in no uncertain terms that Amarice's position within their group was precarious.  
  
"Attention shoppers, the mall in closing in five minutes. Please make all necessary purchases now. Thank you," a voice over the intercom boomed.  
  
Amarice got up from her seat and let the food court, her body cold. She exited the mall in the front and peered around. She stepped away from the mass of people and stood under a tree, shadows around her, effectively hiding her from people around the mall waiting for rides. Fumbling in her purse, she found her cell phone and dialed home. Before even a single ring could sound, she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Amarice let out a shriek, and gasped in shock as she heard a familiar laugh. Ryce stepped out of the shadows, a wide grin on her face. "Hey Amy!"  
  
Amarice clicked off her phone and stared at her former best friend. Ryce was wearing all black, and her once blonde hair was as black as her clothes. But even through all that, Amarice felt a huge swell of happiness as she gazed at Ryce. The tears she had been fighting welled up again, and she fell into Ryce's arms, sobbing.  
  
Ryce's face was stricken, as Amarice continued to cry, her body trembling. "Hey! Amy, come on, what is wrong."  
  
"Oh Ryce, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't!" Amarice sobbed.  
  
Ryce smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was a part of that group too once, remember. I know what they can do, and make you feel. I never was mad at you."  
  
Amarice felt guilt overwhelm her. Since Ryce had been thrown out of her group she hadn't really thought much about her, or even tried to have some sort of speaking relationship. And now, Amarice knew it was because of her fear that her friends would find out.  
  
"So, can I ask what the waterworks were for?" Ryce asked pleasantly.  
  
"They are axing me Ryce," Amarice replied.  
  
Ryce's smile disappeared. "Oh," was all she said.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Amarice whispered.  
  
"Well, what we do know is you need to get home." Ryce looked over the bushes and into the mall parking lot. She spotted someone, and smiled. "I think I can get you a ride." She grabbed Amarice's hand and dragged her after her. "Jen," Ryce called.  
  
Someone Amarice vaguely recalled answered back.  
  
"Hey Ryce, what's going on," Jen replied.  
  
Amarice felt her memory click on where she had seen Jen. She remembered her mother introducing her to Jen's father and his family. Jen's brothers were gorgeous.  
  
"Jen, do you think you could give a friend of mine a ride home? I would get my mom to take her home, but we couldn't fit her in the car with me and my sisters." Ryce told the girl.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why-" It was then that Jen noticed Amarice. A small smile appeared, that widened into a full fledged grin. "Yes, I am sure that my ride won't mind at all."  
  
"Good." Ryce turned to Amarice. "Hey, I have to go, but you call me if you can, okay?"  
  
Amarice nodded and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I mean it, thanks."  
  
Ryce smiled, and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
She left Amarice and Jen to stand at the curb and wait for Jen's ride. "So," Amarice began, "how have you been?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. So...ummm...what were you shopping for?"  
  
"A dress. A designer dress, but the owner said that the dress I wanted had been sold today."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
  
Jen shrugged. "No biggy. Doesn't really matter."  
  
Amarice nodded. If it were her friends in Jen's position, they would scream bloody murder, and demand that someone either find the dress for them, or find and hurt the one who bought it. It was funny, but Amarice was beginning to see how shallow and idiot her friends were. It was scaring her. She was brought out of her thoughts by headlights flashing in her vision.  
  
"Here he is," Jen chirped happily.  
  
The car stopped in front of Jen. She walked over to the window, and said, "Hey, can you give my friend a ride?"  
  
"You have a friend," the familiar deep voice asked sarcastically.  
  
Amarice felt her heart quicken. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Funny, very funny. Can you give her a ride or not?"  
  
"Sure," Isaac Bender replied, "I don't mind being a personal chauffer for Shermer's teenage population, so why not?"  
  
"Shut up Isaac. Come on Amarice, get into the car."  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
Isaac jerked in the driver's seat. Had he heard Jen right? He turned his head to the side and his eyes met recognizable blue eyes of his most hated enemy. Mentally he repeated the foulest language he could think of. He saw Amarice hesitate. Did she think she was to good to ride in his car?  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Isaac asked harshly.  
  
Amarice glanced at Jen, then climbed into the backseat without a word.  
  
Jen got into the front seat, avoiding Isaac's furious gaze. Isaac pulled away from the mall parking lot and headed in the direction of Jen's house. He knew that Amarice's house was in the same direction as his, but didn't know exactly where. "So," he said to Jen, ignoring the presence of the unwanted girl in the back, "did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"No," Jen answered, "But I still have the green dress my parents bought me, so don't worry. I won't be going stark naked to Homecoming with you. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep after all."  
  
Isaac smiled reluctantly. "Actually, doing that might improve my reputation."  
  
"Uh huh," Jen laughed.  
  
Amarice sat up. "You are going to the dance?" She directed the question to Isaac.  
  
Isaac glanced at Amarice in his rearview mirror. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Amarice shook her head. "No, of course not, it's just..."  
  
"It's just what?" Isaac asked softly.  
  
"Well, I don't picture you as someone who likes to go to dances."  
  
"I don't, but little Miss Rivers of Tears over here tricked me into going," Isaac accused.  
  
Jen gave them both a shocked and incredulous look. "Moi? I think you are mistaken."  
  
Amarice laughed, and immediately covered her mouth, her eyes stricken.  
  
Isaac noticed. "Don't worry. Laughing at our jokes doesn't make you a loser."  
  
Amarice flushed guiltily. "I-I..."  
  
"We're here," Isaac said. Amarice looked out the window at a comfortable looking home, the yard was small and clean, with a beautiful garden lining the front of the house.  
  
Jen leaned forward and kissed Isaac on the cheek. "Thanks Isaac. See you tomorrow."  
  
She was gone within seconds. Amarice felt a panic as she realized she was completely alone with Isaac Bender. He looked at her in the mirror. "Where do you live?"  
  
She hesitated, and Isaac added impatiently, "Come on Princess, I haven't got all night."  
  
Amarice gave him the address and sat back in her seat. From her seat, she could see Isaac's profile, and tried as covertly as possible to examine him without his knowledge. He was cute...ok, he was gorgeous, Amarice conceded. But he was a bad boy. No one in her circle would even consider him as boyfriend. My circle, Amarice thought. Ha! Her so-called friends were willing to dump her for some stupid reason. Some friends. For several moments she felt the urge to just tell them to get lost, and join Ryce. But the unconfident part of her insisted she still needed them. I am such a coward, Amarice thought furiously.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
Isaac watched as his street whizzed by. He continued on, past several other streets, toward the rich part of town. He glanced at Amarice in the mirror. She was staring at him. He scowled. She noticed her mistake, and looked away, blushing. Isaac suppressed an angry sigh. Damn women.  
  
He slowed down as the turn for her house came up. He parked right in front of her house and slid over, opening the door from the inside for her. Amarice gave him a quick smile for his manners. "Thank you Isaac. I really appreciate you giving me a ride home." It was said politely, almost as if practiced.  
  
Isaac nodded, and was about to put his car back into drive, when the lights in the front of Amarice's house came on.  
  
Amarice groaned. Perfect.  
  
Isaac watched as an older woman stuck her head out of the front door and peered out.  
  
"Amy?" the woman called out.  
  
"Yes mom, it's me," Amarice answered.  
  
Claire walked out of her house and made her way over to Isaac and Amarice. "Hello," Claire said, and bent down at the waist to peer into Isaac's car. "Thank you for-"  
  
Claire's eyes widened in surprise, then shock.  
  
Isaac squirmed under this woman he had never met before's gaze. "It was no problem ma'am."  
  
Claire stepped away from the car. "John?"  
  
Isaac leaned out of his passenger window. "No. My name is Isaac ma'am. My father's name is John."  
  
"John Bender?" Claire whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Isaac replied.  
  
Amarice watched her mother's face with increasing concern. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Claire murmured. "Isaac, can you please tell your father I said 'hello'?"  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Sure Mrs. Chesterfield."  
  
"No," Claire said. "Tell him that Claire Standish says hello."  
  
Isaac raised a brow, but nodded. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Standish." He glanced at Amarice, who nodded.  
  
Without another word, he slid back into the drivers side, put his car in drive, turned around and headed home.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
John sat in the kitchen, several books and notepads in front of him, as well as a calculator. He heard the back door open, and his son enter. "Hey Isaac. You are late."  
  
"Says who?" Isaac demanded.  
  
"Says you. You said you would be home by nine thirty. It's already ten. What kept you?"  
  
"I had to give this girl a ride home." Isaac responded. "And anyway, I have gotten home way later than this before."  
  
"Yes, but what does that matter?"  
  
"You are giving me a hard time over thirty lousy minutes?" Isaac demanded.  
  
"No, I was just asking you why you were late."  
  
"You don't have to make a federal case for every god da-"  
  
"Hey," John interrupted. "What the hell is the matter with you. I asked a simple question, there is no reason to cut my head off."  
  
"It's none of your business where I was," Isaac told him angrily.  
  
John rose to his feet, his normally kind face holding back his temper. "I am your father, and I have a right to worry about my son when he isn't home when he said he was going to be home."  
  
"Donating sperm during conception doesn't make someone a father," Isaac snarled.  
  
John stiffened. His temper barely in check, he said, "Go to your room."  
  
"Whatever," Isaac said. He headed toward his room. Just before leaving the kitchen, he turned back. "Oh yeah, one of your old dolls told me to tell you hello. Her name was Claire. Claire Standish."  
  
Without another word, he turned and slammed into his room, without noticing his father's expression of shock.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yay!! Got this chapter done! Woohoo! *Parade goes through my room* CONFETTI!! Anyway, thanks to the following people for reviewing.  
  
Blufairywings: Thank you so much for your compliments. I am really glad you like my idea. I had hoped people would find it good.  
  
The Devil's Advocate: I am trying to put in as many references to the movie as I can, and don't worry, the Vernon thing will be understood soon. And no, I don't plan to have an eighty year old Richard Vernon chasing the Benders around.  
  
Goddess Alicia: You must be glad that a couple of others have been updating. And I will update as much as possible. This is a work in progress, so as soon as I get ideas for chapters I start typing. I know what I want to happen next, so the next update should be soon.  
  
sparkhiggins: Thank you SO much. It is reviews like yours that make me feel so happy.  
  
GothicTheatreVampire: Thank you, thank you, I hope you liked this next chapter.  
  
Atellix: I am lovin' this piece too! And just so you know, I don't actually have a life, I have just been busy getting ready for finals. Can you believe that most of my teachers are giving 200 question tests? HELP!  
  
Tea: *Mystical Voice* All shall be explained in due time...patience...patience.  
  
someonelse: I like people rambling, especially if they are rambling about liking my fic. And don't worry, I shall continue this...but be advise, it is still a WIP. I am writing it as I go along.  
  
Lauren: Thanks thanks. Here it is, here it is! 


	5. Chapter 5

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
............................................................  
  
The next morning, Isaac rose from his bed with a massive headache. "Damn it all" he muttered, massaging his scalp. He showered, changed and went to eat breakfast. Samantha was already up, eating a bowl of cereal. Isaac eyed her overly small black shirt, and baggy jeans skeptically. "You are going to school in that?"  
  
Samantha smiled. "Nah, I was thinking about going to school with just a bra and panties, but that would be bad."  
  
"Shut up," Isaac said. He took a bowl from a cabinet and sat down at the table. "So, where is our dear father today?"  
  
Samantha glared at her brother. "He left early this morning. He said he had some business to take care off."  
  
"Oh," Isaac mumbled.  
  
Samantha was not convinced. "What the hell did you say to him ass-wipe?"  
  
"Kiss my ass okay? I told him the truth. Just because the guy is our biological father doesn't make him our real father."  
  
"He is our father, okay, the man has worked his butt of for the past twenty years to make sure you had your damn videogames, and could go to that stupid computer trip to Japan two summers ago. He supported us both financially, and emotionally," Sam cried.  
  
"When the hell did you become a mom? And how the hell would you know?" Isaac yelled back. "You were too young to remember anything about him before, and he was rarely ever home to be anything to us."  
  
"But when he was home, he did everything with us. He took us out, gave us stuff, went to our plays, your stupid football and basketball games. He tried to be a part of our lives. It is not his fault. He is just trying to turn out better than grandpa," Sam said.  
  
"It's not going to last," Isaac told her.  
  
Sam stood up and dumped her dishes in the sink with a loud clatter. "At least he is trying to get closer to us. You are making it hard with your stubborn 'stay away from me' attitude. You get your stubbornness from him you know." Sam looked at her brother pleadingly. "Isaac, please don't push him away. I like him. We can still be a family."  
  
"He made mom leave," Isaac said quietly.  
  
Samantha crossed her arms in front of her. "You know that is not true. Mother didn't leave dad. She left us. Mom wasn't the epitome of a perfect mother you know. She hated it here, she hated being a wife...and she hated being a mom. She left because she was selfish, not because of dad. He loves us, enough to drop everything, quit his job, and start all over again. He could have just continue with how things were, but he didn't." She went to kneel beside her brother. "I don't want him to leave. And I know, deep down, you don't want him to either."  
  
Isaac stared into his sister's eyes. "You think you know everything don't you?"  
  
Samantha grinned. "No, I don't think I know everything-I know I do."  
  
Isaac sighed. "Get your stuff, we have to get going."  
  
...............................................................  
  
Amarice eyed herself in the mirror. Beige. How dull. She heard a crash of something breaking coming from downstairs and frowned. Her mother had been acting weird ever since Isaac had driven her home last night. Amarice shook her head and sighed. She jumped as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Amy, it's Ryce."  
  
Amarice smiled happily. "Hey Ryce, how is it going?"  
  
"Great. You didn't call me last night, so I called to see if you are feeling any better."  
  
Amarice flipped through her notebook, holding the cell phone between her shoulder and ear. "Yes, a lot better thanks. I am just waiting for my ride."  
  
"Yeah, that is also one of the reasons I am calling."  
  
"Oh?" Amarice asked absently, searching for her physics homework.  
  
"Yeah. Melissa, Rochelle, Brenda and Ashley are already at school. Greg and I saw them pull up a few minutes ago."  
  
Amarice nearly dropped her cell phone. "Are you serious."  
  
Ryce's voice softened sympathetically. "Yes, I am afraid I am. But don't worry, Greg and me are on our way to pick you up. We should be there in a couple of minutes, okay?"  
  
Amarice nodded.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, yes," Amarice said into the phone. "Thank you so much Ryce."  
  
"No problem girl. What the hell are friends for?" There was click, and the line went dead.  
  
Amarice pushed the end call button on her cell phone and gripped it painfully. An anger she had never felt before swelled into her being. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. Not by anyone. Amarice caught her reflection in the mirror. A defiant part of her finally burst forth, and with firm determination, she turned to her closet.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Isaac finished the final question on the homework he hadn't manage to finish last night and looked up. Alex and Brent were hitting on a couple of girls several bleachers down from Isaac, while Jen and Bobbie were talking a couple of seats over. Isaac looked over to the parking lot and rose from his seat as he spied his sister talking with Squeaks and several other eleventh grade troublemakers. "What the..."  
  
He made his way down the bleachers as the group dispersed, and approached his sister, who had a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"What the hell was all that about?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Samantha said innocently.  
  
"Don't get involved with any of their bullshit Sam. I am serious."  
  
Samantha simply waved and walked away, aware of her brother's furious gaze on her back.  
  
Alex came up behind Isaac and patted him hard on the shoulder. "Eh, sisters. Can't live with them, can't kill them without getting in trouble."  
  
"True dat." Brent seconded from nearby.  
  
"I heard that," Jen yelled from the bleachers.  
  
Brent, Isaac and Bobbie watched, laughing, as Jen chased Alex around the football field. Faintly, the bell for the beginning of school.  
  
"Onward, to our prison cell," Brent called out. Reluctantly, they headed toward the school.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Amarice entered her first period class and could feel everyone's eyes on her. She lifted her chin and took her seat. Her dark green dress was tight, and showed off her curves, something the boys in the class did not fail to notice. Several crude whistles sounded, and Amarice ignored them. She saw Rochelle and Melissa glance at each other, but took her seat in front of them. Several seconds later, there was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Rochelle asked.  
  
"A dress. Do you like it?" Amarice asked innocently.  
  
"You know what we mean," Melissa hissed.  
  
Amarice turned further into her seat. "Oh really? Did you guys have fun ditching me?"  
  
"You know why we had to," Melissa told her.  
  
"No, I don't. Friends, real friends don't do that. Popularity isn't worth hurting a friendship." Amarice muttered.  
  
"You don't think so?" Rochelle asked menacingly.  
  
Amarice stared at her defiantly. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"You are slowly beginning to show us your true value Amarice. Don't test the waters anymore, or you will become the next Ryce Dallas," Melissa murmured sweetly.  
  
"Are you sure you can afford that Melissa?" Amarice asked.  
  
Melissa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me, friend, who got you into the popular circle in the first place? I think you all are taking it for granted that when this is all over that you will still be in, and I will not. Which of you two is up for Homecoming Queen? Prom Queen?" Amarice asked smugly.  
  
Melissa and Rochelle paled slightly.  
  
"You need me a lot more than I need you. Because if you were popular enough, you would have run, instead of me. So don't threaten me, and DON'T piss me off!" Amarice told them.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," Mrs. Lehman, the English teacher interrupted. "Do you mind if I complete roll now, or is your conversation still going on?"  
  
Amarice turned forward and rewarded Mrs. Lehman with a happy smile. "Sorry ma'am. Won't happen again."  
  
Mrs. Lehman snorted unladylike, and continued down the list in her hands.  
  
Moments later, the voice of the Vice Principal blared over the intercom. "Will teachers please excuse the Assembly speakers at this time. I will announce later when you can begin bringing your classes down to the Assembly Hall."  
  
"Amarice, Melissa, Rochelle, you may go," Mrs. Lehman told them.  
  
Amarice stood up and left the room without waiting for her two "friends." Un-noticed by her, Isaac watched the whole confrontation from three seats away, and watched Amarice leave with a reluctant sense of admiration.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Several miles away, Claire looked out the window, as an unfamiliar car pulled up in front of her home. With a growing sense of anticipation, she walked outside, and greeted the familiar face of the man she hadn't forgotten, even after all these years. "John."  
  
John Bender looked Claire up and down, the same arrogant smile on his face. "Claire."  
  
"It has been a long time," Claire murmured.  
  
"Yes, it has been. You look well."  
  
Claire smiled. "I have been busy."  
  
She held out a hand, and waited. For several moments, John only stared at her outstretched hand, then she let out a silent sigh of relief as his hand wrapped around hers. Grinning, she pulled him after her. "Come in. We have a lot to talk about. Our lives for instance."  
  
************************************************  
  
Yeah. Here it is. Finals are done...YES!!!!! Anyway:  
  
Tea: Thank you for your review. Hope you liked this chapter. =)  
  
Atellix: It is my final year in high school too. YAY!!! And good luck with your finals, okay? (And I do watch Gilmore Girls, but I was so disappointed with how Rory and Tristan didn't have a relationship.)  
  
Punkular Pony: TBC RULES!! You have it right! LoL.  
  
Princess_diva06: THANK YOU!!! You made my day.  
  
Beth: All shall be explained in due time. And suspense is the point! Hehe! Evil me, evil me.  
  
Dreaminmylifeawy: Here it is, and thanks.  
  
The Devil's Advocate: Thank you, and I can't wait for your next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
.....................................................  
  
Amarice walked down the corridors of Shermer, pointedly ignoring the girls surrounding her. Without a word she entered the assembly hall and strode up the podium, smiling as the Principal stood to shake her hand. Moving down the line she was greeted by the Vice Principal, Guy Vernon. "Miss Chesterfield, I do hope this will be a memorable assembly."  
  
Amarice smiled. "Of course sir. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes. The float is under the canvas over there," Vernon pointed to the corner of the assembly hall where the Homecoming float was hidden. "Mr. Jefferson is in the mascot uniform and ready to go on my word."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Vernon," Rochelle said sweetly.  
  
Rochelle walked up to Amarice. "Amy, we have to talk."  
  
Amarice's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am kind of busy right now, so you are going to have to wait until the assembly is over."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Excuse me," Amarice intoned, pushing past Rochelle and made her way to the float. "Johnny!" she called out.  
  
John Jefferson waved a huge hand, the mascot suit large over his small frame. "Hello Amarice."  
  
Amarice smiled at John, who was a sweet sophomore willing to help at any moment's notice. "Thank you so much for volunteering for this! You have no idea how much we appreciate you taking over now that Allen got the flu."  
  
John blushed deep red and smiled shyly. "It is no problem, really. I just am feeling a little nervous about the float ride. I don't want to fall off in front of the whole school."  
  
"Well don't worry. The float is propped on wheels, and several members of the football team are going to pull you into the center of the open floor. We will have the school song, and then announce the Homecoming Court. Then you can go change, okay?" Amarice told him.  
  
"Okay," Johnny replied. He turned to leave, paused then turned back to her. "Listen...Amarice; I just want you to know that..."  
  
Amarice smiled encouragingly.  
  
John looked up at the ceiling, then back at her, and bit down on his bottom lip. "Just...good luck."  
  
She could feel that he wanted to say more, but before she could open her mouth to ask him what he meant, she was interrupted by Mr. Vernon.  
  
"Miss Chesterfield, here are the Homecoming Court announcements, and Principal Collins would like you to make an announcement just before we begin the assembly about the graffiti on the gymnasium walls outside. Apparently yesterday evening some delinquent decided to write some very nasty words on the wall concerning...myself and the principal. We of course wish to apprehend this person as soon as possible, and warn the students off of any more disturbances," Mr. Vernon told her, his posture stiff.  
  
Amarice took the announcements and the piece of paper that Vernon held out to her. "Yes Mr. Vernon."  
  
The man nodded and walked stiffly away, nodding to people on his way to rejoin the administrators on the podium. Amarice sighed and read over the announcement. Her eyes widened. On the margin area Mr. Vernon had written a list of "suspects." The first name on the list was Isaac Bender. Skimming over the letter, she read 'A guard patrolled the school a little before nine with no writing, but the graffiti was found at ten forty-five, therefore, this disturbance took place between nine and ten thirty yesterday evening."  
  
Amarice sighed in relief. There was no way that Isaac could have done it, because he was picking up and dropping off her and Jen during those times. She turned to tell Vernon what she knew, but her "friends" blocked her way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Melissa asked coldly.  
  
Amarice smiled with obvious falseness. "That is none of your business now is it?"  
  
Ashley snatched the piece of paper from Amarice's hands. Amarice eyed Ashley furiously and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She watched as Ashley and the others read the note, all huddled close to each other. Brenda laughed. "It's just some stupid letter about graffiti."  
  
Melissa looked up from the paper and smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. "You aren't reading the whole thing Brenda dear." Pointing at the margin, she grinned at Amarice, one that said plainly 'gotcha!'  
  
Brenda read the margin area and frowned. "Isaac Bender is the Prime Suspect? I don't know. It doesn't fit him. He usually does much more compli-ow!" Brenda rubbed her side and glared at Rochelle, who glared right back. Dawning slowly entered her face, and she mouthed 'oh!'  
  
Melissa dangled the paper between her fingers. "Someone was going to defend Mr. Bender...or am I mistaken?"  
  
Amarice sighed impatiently and snatched the paper right back. "Actually, you are right. For your information, Isaac gave me a ride home from the mall yesterday after you all ditched me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rochelle, Melissa and Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me. Isaac Bender gave me a ride home, something that wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't ditched me over a damn PROJECT!" Amarice cried. There was a silence in the room, and Amarice looked around. Several eyes were looking in their direction, but she ignored them. "Now if you excuse me, I have to speak to Vernon."  
  
Melissa grabbed Amarice's arm, her grip tightening. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much Vernon has been itching to put Bender away? If we can get this to stick than we can be rid of Bender for a very long time and get some added approval from Vernon!"  
  
Amarice eyed Melissa, her eyes wide. "I am not going to ruin someone's life just to please some middle aged retard who's posture is one of someone with a stick up their ass! Isaac didn't do this! And it is not just me that knows it; Jen Clark was in the car with us too. She would tell Vernon what really happened even if I didn't."  
  
Melissa frowned. "Jen Clark? Who the hell is Jen Clark?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't know her, her parents aren't members of the Country Club," Amarice said sarcastically. "She is a friend of the family, and unfortunately for you, she is a good student, so there is no reason anyone would doubt her word."  
  
Amarice shrugged her arm out of Melissa's grip and moved away, toward Vernon and Principal Collins. Melissa and the others watched her leave, Melissa with growing anger.  
  
Brenda sided up next to her and whispered, "You know Melissa, Amarice was kind of right about the lying thing. I mean, you weren't really serious were you? You wouldn't lie like that would you? I mean, it is wrong."  
  
Melissa sent her a withering glance, and watched as Amarice was intercepted from approaching Vernon by a Council member. A small smile tugged on her lips. "All's fair in war...and this is war."  
  
............................................................  
  
John looked around the large sitting area of the house and whistled. "Wow, looks like you are doing pretty good for yourself."  
  
Claire smiled. "Yes well, I have been busy with my businesses."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Businesses?"  
  
"Yes, I took over my father's business interests a few years ago, and I own a few clothing and jewelry stores in Chicago," Claire responded, almost as if trying to prove something to him. "I don't just live off my parent's anymore. I work hard...the princess thing went out when I went to college."  
  
John nodded. "Yes, college. So, which college did you go to? You do remember you left without telling me anything right? Just one day you were here, the next you were gone." His tone became clipped and hard, as he remembered the frustrating months after she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. "What happened Claire?"  
  
Claire's eyes shadowed. "You know what. Do you think I could have stayed after what happened? We were careless, and paid the consequences two fold. My parents wouldn't let me stay with you here, and even then, I think they were more scared that I would go crazy from..." she swallowed, blinking back tears. "I couldn't stand it. They sent me to my brother, and he helped me forget."  
  
John shifted. "I was here, I could have, would have helped you forget."  
  
Claire frowned sadly. "No John. With you there, I would never forget. I just planned to be away for a short while, until I could get sane again, but I met Stan my freshman year in college and he...well, he made me feel human again. We got married a year later."  
  
John smiled bitterly. "Stan? As in Stanley? Wow Princess, you sure can pick'um."  
  
"God John, can't you be serious for once?" Claire demanded.  
  
John shook his head. "No, not right now. If I got serious right now, you will be left in tears."  
  
They stood in silence for what seemed like eons, then Claire seemed to focus enough to offer John a seat. He took it, reluctantly, and sat carefully on a couch that seemed very expensive and delicate looking while Claire took a seat on a matching love seat beside him.  
  
"So, when did you get back to Shermer," Claire asked conversationally.  
  
John smirked. "I never left Claire."  
  
Claire sat up straighter in her seat. "That is impossible. I would have seen you around somewhere. My daughter says that she and your son go to school together. I would have seen you at school functions, something!"  
  
John smiled regretfully. "Unfortunately, I didn't spend a lot of time at home here in Shermer; something my son reminds me of constantly. I met Isaac and Sam's mother when I was in Business College, and afterward I was asked to work for a small corporation. That small corporation was taken over by a much larger one, and I worked for them until...recently. My job sent me all over the world, something I am beginning to regret a lot. It is not easy having a son who hates you."  
  
"I am sorry John," Claire said, placing her hand over his sympathetically.  
  
John shrugged. "I am working on it."  
  
More silence as they searched for something to talk about. Claire stood. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, and was about to prepare something before you came. If you are hungry I can cook us something."  
  
John gave her a small smile, and Claire felt her heart twist in her chest, a feeling she remembered from a long time ago. John laughed, "Are you kidding? I am always hungry. Bring on the bacon."  
  
Laughing, together they entered the kitchen.  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed.  
  
Tea: I hope I quenched some of your curiousity about the John/Claire situation, but it will become clearer later. As for asking for a new update, I hope you will be happy to know that the next chapter will be up almost immediately after this one.  
  
princess_diva06: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Atellix: I hope finals are going okay for you...I don't know how long finals go on where you are, but I still wish you luck! *Crosses fingers*  
  
The Devil's Advocate: I have seen the Heathers...that movie kind of disturbed me, but it was good. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Beth: Thanks! I did, although my feet were killing me by the time we came back.  
  
someonelse: Thanks for reviewing again! And thanks for the compliments.  
  
jesslover: I am really glad you like this. I am trying to keep everything nice and smooth! I will continue this, so keep checking in! The John/Claire situation will be explained eventually...yeah!  
  
*Once again, thanks everyone. Tomorrow I will have the next chapter. I would have uploaded this yesterday, but for some reason or other, FF wouldn't let me. So, if there is no problems, the next one will be on mañana! Actually, chapter 6 and chapter 7 were one whole chapter, but I felt it was too long, and I split it. And for those of you who reviewed "chapter 6" already (the Author's Note) you might have problems reviewing again. FF doesn't usually let the same sn review twice. Yeah. You might have to not log in or something. Anyway, I hoped this was a good read. After chapter 7, I might not update for a little while for personal issues here at home. I have to take care of my family for a little while, and that might take up most of my time. But whenever I have a new chapter I will upload it ASAP. Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
....................................................  
  
Isaac sat back in his seat and listened as Mrs. Lehman explained her expectations for the class' behavior.  
  
"There will be no 'woot'ing at this assembly, no foul language and NO NUDITY! I do NOT want to have to remind you all about the fiasco the first day of school, when Mr. Laslow," she pointed at the boy recently returned from six weeks at Alternate Schooling, "mooned the school. Such things will not be tolerated, and especially not in my class! Understand?"  
  
Isaac saw several people nod, and one person say "Yes" out loud.  
  
Apparently Mrs. Lehman wasn't convinced. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Isaac and the class jumped. Her voice had deepened to an almost exact version of a demon's voice. Everyone, including Isaac said "YES!"  
  
Satisfied, Mrs. Lehman sat at her desk, waiting for the announcement for the classes to begin filing down to the AH.  
  
Almost ten minutes later, the annoyingly familiar voice of VP Vernon came over the intercom. "All teachers may now bring their class to the Assembly Hall. It will commence in precisely twenty-eight minutes." There was a pause, and almost as if an afterthought, "Thank you."  
  
Isaac glared up at the intercom. Vernon. His true enemy. It seemed that the Vernons and the Benders of Shermer High would constantly be at each other's throats. Vernon's Uncle Richard had tormented his father, now Guy Vernon tortured Isaac, except with far more abandon. There was nothing but hatred between Isaac and the new Vernon, and with Samantha, it was only a matter of constantly wanting to get on Vernon's nerves. She was not driven by anything else, except wanting to amuse herself at Vernon's expense, although any administrator would do for Sam.  
  
Isaac stood as the class began to file out of the class and headed into the crowded hallway, gazing over the heads of people, trying to find Bobbie, Annie and the Clark kids. He saw them standing beside Jen's locker, while she stood over the lock, cursing it fiercely. Isaac came up beside her and laughed. "Anything the matter?"  
  
Jen glared at him. "Shut up!" She turned back to the lock and spit fiercely down at it. "Damn you, you stupid lock. My math homework is in here, and I am not leaving without it!" After several more attempts she slammed the lock against the metal. "I can't open this damn locker! This is Satan's lock!" she almost growled.  
  
Isaac pushed her aside and used Jen's combination he knew by heart. Seconds later the lock gave way, and Jen eyed him with anger and embarrassment. "It figures it would open for you, Satan!"  
  
They all chuckled as Jen took out her math book and notebook.  
  
Isaac glanced around the hallway, and frowned. "Has anyone seen Sam?"  
  
Brent shook his head. "No man, the last time any of us saw her was at the football field."  
  
Isaac scowled. "I got a bad feeling about this. She is up to something. And if it is what I think it is, she is going to be in a shit load of trouble with V."  
  
Bobbie grinned. "When is she not in a shit load of trouble with Vernon?"  
  
Annie, the blonde, blue-eyed sister of Bobbie and the youngest of the group nodded. "That's true."  
  
Jen slammed her locker shut and secured the lock back in place. "Okay, let's go before I take a blowtorch and destroy my locker."  
  
Bobbie took Jen's hand in his and they led the way toward the assembly hall.  
  
..............................................................  
  
Amarice was seated on one side of the Principal, her friends on the other. She sat silently, watching the small auditorium-like room fill up with students. When most of the students were seated, Mr. Vernon stood and approached the microphone. "Welcome."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ahem...welcome to this Assembly/Pep Rally. Tonight we go against Travis High, for our homecoming game. Are we going to win?"  
  
Despite his weak introduction, the room burst into loud applause, rooting the team that stood just outside the assembly doors on. After almost a minute, Vernon spoke once again into the microphone. "Alright, settle down. Here to give a speech is your own Amarice Chesterfield-"  
  
The room burst once again into loud applause and screams, and Amarice couldn't help but smile.  
  
"-and she will also be giving the final decision for Homecoming Court, who will be on the Homecoming Float along side the King and Queen."  
  
He had to almost shout over the noise, which increased as Amarice stood. Taking over the podium from Mr. Vernon, she spoke clearly into the microphone. "Thank you Mr. Vernon. Now, before I begin my presentation, Principal Collins and Mr. Vernon would like me to inform you all that yesterday evening someone defaced school property behind the gym. Several inappropriate things were written in red graffiti. This defacement occurred sometime between nine and ten thirty. They urge anyone with information to come forward as soon as possible."  
  
Once again the room was silent.  
  
"Alright, on to business. Thank you for attending today's assembly. Tonight, when we beat Travis High, the team will thank you for your support!" Amarice cried.  
  
The school rose from their seats with thunderous clapping.  
  
"I have to remind several members of the Student Council that your presence is REQUIRED at meetings. We have not been having full attendance and because of this, the tallying for Homecoming was a very laborious task. But, we were successful in naming this year's Duke and Duchess, Count and Countess, and Baron and Baroness. However, the Student Council will have a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss school policy, and fundraising for Prom. Speaking of Prom..."  
  
..........................................................  
  
Isaac stood against the Assembly room doors, and listened half-heartedly as Amarice droned on and on about Prom and the Prom Committee. Jen and Bobbie stood just inside the doors, while the rest of the group stood outside because there was no more room for them to enter. And Isaac didn't feel like going into the room anyway. He glanced around, scowling as usual. He turned to go into the rest room when a flash of a silver chain came into view in the corner of his eye. Curiously he walked toward the end of the hallway and looked down it. Samantha stood at the end of the hallway, beside a fire alarm, putting a rain poncho over her head, and then looked down at a wristwatch in her hand. Isaac watched as she turned to the fire alarm and lifted the hard plastic covering, her hand hovering over the alarm handle.  
  
"Son of a..." he muttered furiously. "Sam!" he yelled, but it was too late. He heard a whoosh above him, and looked up. The newly installed sprinklers jerked to life, pouring water a second before Sam's hand pulled down on the alarm. He looked back down the corridor that he had come from and saw water raining down everywhere. Alex and Brent were helping Jen out of the hall; Bobbie and Annie following close behind, all soaking wet. Isaac himself was getting soaked. He watched as Sam ran out of the exit near her, and chased after her.  
  
Halfway to the doors into the school he caught up with her. Jerking her roughly around, he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Are you crazy, sick or just plain stupid?" he roared. Behind him he could hear squishy footsteps and turned. Jen and the others were hurrying toward them, Jen with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
She sided up beside Isaac and snapped at Sam, "You did this didn't you?"  
  
Sam grinned and nodded.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny?" Jen asked softly. Pointing at her soaked turquoise shirt she yelled at the younger girl furiously, "Do you have any idea how much this shirt cost? This shirt is dry clean only! And anyway, what the hell is the matter with you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get yourself in? If Vernon catches you-"  
  
"I think, Miss Clark, that the question is, what will I do if I catch all of you together?" a cold familiar voice said.  
  
They all turned and met the furious gaze of a soggy Mr. Vernon and several wet members of the administration, including the Principal, and, much to Isaac's dismay, Amarice. Her red hair was sticking to her neck, as she stared at Isaac with hurt surprise.  
  
"I want an explanation Mr. Bender," Vernon demanded, his face twisting into a smug grin.  
  
Isaac put a hand on his face and wiped down the water collected there. Vernon would want to put the blame totally on him. He itched to tell Vernon exactly where he could go, but he knew if he got himself out of this then his sister would take the full heat. "Well sir, I assume there was a fire. Why else would the sprinklers turn on?"  
  
"Why else indeed?" Vernon murmured. "Mr. and Miss Bender, I want to see you in the Principal's office right now." He turned to Principal Collins. "You don't mind Peter?"  
  
Principal Collins shook his nearly bald head. "I will join you Guy. I plan to wait for the fire department to confirm if this was a hoax or not. Then I," Collins eyed Vernon, "will decide punishment if necessary."  
  
Vernon's mouth compressed in a hard line, but he nodded. He motioned for Isaac and Samantha to precede him, and paused before anyone moved. Pointing at the Johnsons and the Clarks, he said, "You all will come as well. I have a feeling you all had some part in all this."  
  
"What?" Alex asked angrily. Brent looked ready to explode, while Jen and Bobbie looked shocked. Annie looked ready to burst into tears.  
  
"Don't sass me young man!" Vernon told him. "Come along or face suspension for insubordination."  
  
Reluctantly they all followed Vernon into the administration building, and piled into the Principal's office. The girls sat in the available chairs, while Vernon stood besides Principal Collins, who chose to sit at his desk.  
  
Almost an hour later they all turned as a fireman entered the room and squeezed his way over to the desk. He whispered a few words to Mr. Collins and left. Principal Collins sat back in his seat and eyed the teens in his office curiously. "I have just been informed that this was a false alarm. There was no fire, nothing to suspect that there was smoke of any kind. Apparently someone pulled the alarm on the far side of the hall."  
  
Samantha squirmed when Collins looked over at her. Collins smiled.  
  
"You are all smart kids. But I am smart also. The fire alarm is good to warn of a fire, but it is smoke that activates the sprinklers. The roof of the room is too far up for anyone to activate them without us knowing. So that leaves the question: How did the sprinklers come on?" He waited, but there was no answer. He sighed. "I don't want to do this, but unless one of you confesses to this, or at least give us the names of some of the people involved, I have no choice but to punish you."  
  
Samantha leaned forward in her seat. "It was m-"  
  
Isaac interrupted her before she could finish, "It was my fault Mr. Collins. I planned it, I did it all."  
  
Collins smiled. "Normally Mr. Bender, I would be inclined to believe you. However, you allowed your friends here to get soaked, even yourself. Your sister however-"  
  
"I said I did it, what more do you want?" Isaac growled.  
  
"-is dry, and completely calm. And to answer your question Mr. Bender, I want the truth. I am not an unfair man, but I am prepared to give each and everyone in here detention if the names of your sister's accomplices aren't given to me in the next two minutes. There had to be more than just your sister involved. I am guessing it took at least one or two, possibly more. One at least to hack into the school system, a very serious thing."  
  
Samantha stood angrily. "You can't punish them for my crime!"  
  
"Miss Bender, sit down." Collins commanded gently.  
  
"If I may, Mr. Collins, Mr. and Miss Benders' records speak for themselves. There friends may have been caught in the middle of their schemes, but I believe that Isaac and Samantha here deserve at least expulsion-" Vernon began.  
  
"Expelled!" Sam cried.  
  
"-and we should probably press charges."  
  
Isaac glared at Vernon with pure hatred, while Vernon merely smirked smugly back.  
  
Principal Collins seemed to think for what seemed like an eternity, then smiled. "No, I have a better idea."  
  
"But sir!" Vernon protested.  
  
Collins waved his hand dismissively. "Since none of you have chosen to give me the names of the culprits involved, besides Miss Bender here, you are all sentenced to two Saturday detentions."  
  
The group gave a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"And, you will clean up the Assembly Hall everyday for the next three weeks after school. You will also..." he smiled, "join the Prom Committee. I should prohibit you from Homecoming and Prom, but as it is for most of you senior year, I will allow you this." He leaned forward in his seat. "However, if something like this happens again I will not hesitate to have you thrown out of my school. Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone gave him a "yes."  
  
"Then you can sit out in the office and wait for your parents to come get you."  
  
While everyone filed out, Isaac heard through the door, a furious Vernon say, "What was that?"  
  
"Calm down Guy," Principal Collins responded.  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"I am not in the business of expelling bright students with futures."  
  
Vernon almost spit, "You think those vandals have futures?"  
  
Collins replied calmly, "Guy, the majority of the kids that just left this room are in the top ten percent of their class. Isaac Bender included. They are smart, just a little rambunctious. We have to teach them to calm down."  
  
"We can teach them something by expelling them, at least Mr. Bender and his sister!"  
  
"This discussion is over Mr. Vernon."  
  
Isaac moved away from the door with a new appreciation for Principal Collins. He turned and met the furious eyes of Amarice.  
  
"Hey Princess," he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up!" she told him through gritted teeth. "I thought you were different, that everything that everyone said about you was wrong. But it was ME that was wrong. How could you do that? Humiliate me during assembly? Why?" Amarice demanded.  
  
Isaac frowned seriously down at her. "I swear Amarice, I didn't do this." He looked up and eyed his sister angrily. "But trust me, the person who did will pay."  
  
Samantha looked away.  
  
Amarice pulled a wet tendril of hair out of her face. "Look, I don't have time for this. I need to go home and change." She turned and stalked angrily away, the whole effect blown by the squishing sound coming from her shoes.  
  
"Hey Princess!" Isaac called. Amarice looked back.  
  
"You look cute when you're wet," Isaac told her, grinning.  
  
"Ouuu!" Amarice hissed through her teeth and turned her back, walking stiffly from the office.  
  
............................................................  
  
John sat in his car, and waved good bye to Claire standing at the door of her home. He started his engine and paused as his cell phone rang. Taking the device from his pocket, he opened it and said, "Bender."  
  
He listened intently, and frowned, his frown turning then into a grimace of fury. "I'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut and throw it against the seat, put the car into drive and U-turned back into the street leading to the school, cursing the whole way.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: Please R/R! 


	8. Chapter 8

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
....................................................  
  
Isaac watched as Amarice squished out of the building, then turned to his sister. His hands curled into fists and he thrust them into his pockets to smash the enormous urge to seriously hit her for the first time in his life.  
  
Samantha glared back at him defiantly, though her shoulders were slumped with guilt.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what you have done?" Isaac asked softly, dangerously.  
  
"I'm sorry okay?" Samantha stated, looking at everyone. "I didn't intend to get any of you involved. This is not all my fault!"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Of that you are right. And when I find that little shit, I will beat him within an inch of his pathetic life. But you," he pointed at her furiously, "despite your apologies have gotten all of us in deep shit! I told you to stay away from Squeaks and his friends. They are nobodies trying to get attention by doing really fucked up antics that aren't at all cool."  
  
"Hey, this is my life okay? I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with," Sam yelled. "And if you hadn't interfered there wouldn't have been a prob--"  
  
"Shut up!" Annie suddenly interrupted, her face red. Her tone startled everyone, especially Sam, who was closed to Annie, for they were closer in age, and got along usually very well. "Don't you blame this on Isaac! If you hadn't been stupid enough to get involved with this dumb prank in the first place, NO ONE would be in trouble!" Annie began walking forward, angry tears filling her eyes. "Didn't you think all of that was a little excessive? Why not just pull a fire alarm, that got Vernon and Collins riled up enough? But no, you and those idiots had to bring on a flood. That should have been your first warning that this was serious, far more serious than you are used to. What do you think will happen next time, when you do something stupid?"  
  
Samantha stared at her best friend, her mouth opening and closing in a close imitation of a fish.  
  
Annie continued, "I'll tell you what will happen, Vernon's threats won't be threats anymore. No matter how much Principal Collins likes you and your funny little pranks and attitude, he will have to expel you. Vernon won't let Collins forget his promise to us. And now I bet you Vernon will be after you and Isaac more than ever."  
  
Brent snorted. "He will probably be watching all of us so closely we won't be able to fart sideways without him knowing."  
  
Annie wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for that."  
  
"Yes well, all I know is, if my parents ground me for this, you," Jen jerked her head toward Sam, "are SO on my hit list."  
  
Sam sat down on an available chair, leaning forward, head in hands. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "I'll tell Uncle Andy and Uncle Brian that it is all my fault."  
  
Isaac felt a small ball of pity surface, and rolled his eyes at his own weakness. He moved to his sister's side and knelt down beside her. "Hey," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Just...don't do anything stupid like that again, okay?"  
  
Samantha nodded, and tears sprang loose. She leaned forward and gathered Isaac in a hug. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for all of this to happen."  
  
Jen seemed to soften as well, and stated nonchalantly, "Yeah well, what's a couple of Saturdays and a few weeks after school? No biggie."  
  
"Excuse me?" Brent began. "I have dates with really hot chicks that-- oomph!" His sentence was cut short by a sharp jab in the gut by a much wiser and sensitive (but not by much) Alex.  
  
"Yeah, no biggie," Alex seconded.  
  
Everyone's head turned as the door to the Principal's office was thrust open and a furious Vernon brushed past them and out of the building. Principal Collins followed, though at a much slower pace. He turned and closed the door to his office, and turned back, smiling at the faces of the group in the admin building.  
  
"Well now, your parents have been contacted and coming to get you. I must say, I am sorry to have to do this to you kids, but," he leaned closer to them, and whispered smiling, "as a principal I can't play favorites."  
  
The group smiled appreciatively. Isaac felt something he had said before nagging him. "Sir?"  
  
Principal Collins shifted to face him, a cheerful smile on his face. "Yes Mr. Bender?"  
  
"In your office you said we were to join the Prom Committee--"  
  
"Ah yes, I am glad you asked that Mr. Bender. I was going to fill you in later, but now is as good a time as any. The Prom Committee hasn't been doing very well on attendance you see. It just seems that the majority of the committee aren't as concerned with Prom as some. Though Miss Chesterfield has tried, I don't think she is really gaining much ground in getting old or new members of the Committee to attend. Though it goes against my better judgment, I have decided for your group to step in. You are all quite gifted and extremely smart. Tomorrow I am going to speak to Miss Chesterfield and inform her of the change."  
  
"Change sir?" Jen asked.  
  
"Why yes Miss Clark. Mr. Bender, yourself and your friends are herby the on the chair for the committee. Mr. Bender here will be the planner, your "President" if you will. From here on in, you all will be responsible for Prom. Every little decoration, the budget, everything. Miss Chesterfield and the rest of the members of the committee will remain as consultants, but nothing more. All decisions will be made by you all...including Miss Bender and Miss Johnson, even though they are lower classmen."  
  
Principal Collins speech was met with shocked silence.  
  
Isaac was the first to respond. "But sir, do you really think we should be given this kind of...of...?"  
  
"Responsibility?" Principal Collins offered. "And yes, Mr. Bender, I do. This little experience should teach you and your "family" all about responsibility and adulthood. So, Mr. Bender...the success--or failure--of the Prom rest squarely on your shoulders. That and your friends as well." Principal Collins smiled happily and continued out of the building.  
  
Jen looked at everyone's stupefied expressions. "He's not serious--is he?"  
  
Brent nodded. "There is no one stupid enough to give us this kind of job. Right Isaac?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
He turned to them and shook his head. "I think this guy is serious."  
  
"Oh my gentle Jesus!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"We are so screwed!" Bobbie cried.  
  
"You are right about that!" an angry voice inserted.  
  
The teenagers' heads snapped in the direction of the new voice. John Bender stood at the doorway of the admin building, Allison and Andrew Clark, Brian and Megan Johnson behind him, all with furious faces.  
  
"YOU FLOODED THE SCHOOL!?!?" Andrew roared.  
  
"Now daddy...!" Jen soothed, only to be interrupted by her mother.  
  
"DON'T YOU DADDY HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE ALL IN??" Allison screamed.  
  
"Annie, Bobbie, I can't believe this!" their mother cried, almost in hysterical tears.  
  
"Does anyone care to explain?" John asked with menacing softness.  
  
Every head in the group turned to Samantha.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"I can't believe you would do that," John muttered in the car.  
  
Isaac and Samantha rode with their father, after Isaac had given Brent the keys to his own car so the Clark kids could ride home without their still fuming father killing them.  
  
"Not only did you get yourself in trouble, but you got everyone else in trouble with you!" John continued, and banged his fist against the steering wheel.  
  
Sam rode in front, Isaac in back. Sam had been staring out of the window since her father began ranting on at her.  
  
"Look," John said, his tone softening, "Sam, is this some sort of punishment? Are you mad at me for some reason? I know I wasn't there a lot when you were growing up--"  
  
"No dad," Sam cried, looking over to her father, a sheen of tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault. I am not mad at you. I don't know why I did it, I just...."  
  
John pulled the car over and put it in park. They all sat in silence for a long time. "Look," John began, "I got a call from Jacob McNamara. He offered me a job in his company. Maybe you kids just need things the way-- "  
  
"No!" Sam screamed. She scooted over in her seat and took her father's hand. "I promise I'll behave, I promise. Just...please DON'T LEAVE!" Her words broke into sobs.  
  
John gathered his daughter to him and hugged her tight, as she sobbed. After several minutes she stopped and moved away from him. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and they resumed the ride home, Samantha looking out the window, Isaac remaining tensely silent, and John reeling with unidentified emotions.  
  
They parked in the driveway of their home and Sam slammed out of the car and rushed into the house. Isaac and John followed slowly. Isaac reached the door first, but pause when his father began to speak. "How do you feel about the job?"  
  
Isaac turned back and eyed his father for a long time. Then, "It's your life. It's not like we haven't been abandoned before. I can survive. Sam is another story."  
  
John looked away, his obvious disappointment at the answer written all over his face.  
  
"Did you know," Isaac asked, "that mom used to tell us that the reason you never came home was because you didn't love us?"  
  
John looked at his son's face sharply, disbelief on his face.  
  
"She used to tell Sam that if she didn't behave, or do as she said that you would never come home. After a while Sam used to get in trouble just to get you to come home and fix it. But you never stayed," Isaac informed him, resentment in his eyes. "I don't give a shit whether you love us or not, but for some reason Sam loves you. I have watched out for her since she was a baby. If you hurt her, I swear, father or not, I will beat the shit out of you!"  
  
John stared dumbfounded, as his son slammed the door in his face.  
  
............................................................  
  
Andrew handed John a glass of water.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Andy murmured.  
  
John took a sip and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the Clark's living room, next to Brian Johnson's. Brian looked at John with sympathy.  
  
Allison looked John over. "How could Sharon have done this?"  
  
"I don't know," John muttered. "All I know is that woman destroyed my kids worse than my father ever did to me. And I didn't stop it," he said, and slammed his fist on the table, causing his drink to wobble. "Damn it...damn her! My own son hates me, my daughter lives in constant fear that I am going to abandon her, because..." John paused, rubbing his hand over his eyes, "because she doesn't think I love her. God, how the hell did this happen?"  
  
Brian put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault John. It's just...sometimes shit happens that we can't control."  
  
"I never liked Sharon," Allison sniffed.  
  
"Damn it all!" John cried. "I actually married that bitch! Even though all of you told me not to. No, all I saw was a nice rack and long legs. God, I am an idiot!"  
  
"Bitch or not, Sharon did give you two beautiful children," Allison reminded him. "And Isaac loves you, no matter how much he wants not to. I remember when he was little, the first words out of his mouth was "dadda". He was in love with you as a kid, but Sharon twisted him and made him believe that to love you was a lost cause. He wants to hate you to make it easier on him for the time when he thinks you will leave them again. He was always the strongest. He has to be strong for Sam."  
  
"So what do I do?" John asked.  
  
Allison smiled. "Prove to them that you aren't going anywhere. Even if it takes the rest of your life. Love them...and let them decide on their own what to do about you."  
  
............................................................  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry that I took so long getting this chapter up. I promise the next chapter won't take so long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate you all! Take care everyone! 


	9. Chapter 9

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
.........................................................  
  
Jennifer Clark entered her room with a swell of steam following her from her own private bathroom. Wrapped in a big fluffy towel, with another wrapped around her wet hair, she strode to her armoire and pulled open a drawer. Shifting through her night clothes, she pulled a matching pajama set, then comfortable undies and turned to her bed. With a soft gasp, she let her clothes slip through her fingers. Running to her bed, she snatched the dark blue dress laying across it and held it against her body. Laughing with happy disbelief she turned and pulled her walk-in closet door open and looked at herself through the body length mirror hanging on the door.  
  
Twirling in a circle, she returned her gaze to the mirror and smiled, noticing her mother's reflection.  
  
"Thank you mom!" she cried, running to her mother and hugged her.  
  
Allison grinned. "Don't thank me, thank your father. Though he would never tell you, he went into the mall, by himself, and walked into that Women's store and bought the dress for you. He only told me about it this morning."  
  
"Dad did all this for me?" Jen asked giddily.  
  
"Well, you are his little girl," Allison replied.  
  
Jen walked to her mother and hugged her tight. "You and dad are the best."  
  
Allison snorted. "Sure, say that now that we have bought you something you wanted."  
  
Jen laughed and moved to her closet, taking the dress, and her pajamas with her. Closing the door almost all the way, she hung up her dress, then dried herself off, and put on her clothes. "So," Jen called out, "How did the meeting of the parents go?"  
  
Jen heard the slight squeak of her bed, then a pause before her mother answered. "It was alright. We decided a few things."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jen remarked absently, coming out of her walk in closet. "And what did you decide?"  
  
Allison smiled at her daughter, admiring how similar she was to herself at that age, yet so completely different. "You will find out soon enough."  
  
With that, Jen's mother turned to leave the room, then paused. "Oh yeah, your father wanted me to tell you that your brother is going to give you and Alex a ride to detention tomorrow, and Brent is going to pick up Isaac, Samantha, Annie, and Bobby in Isaac's car."  
  
"Tom is taking us to school? Great. Now he is going to spend the whole ride giving Alex and me a lecture on 'the behavior necessary of a high school achiever,'" Jen mimicked her older brother's tone, frowning.  
  
Allison laughed at her daughter. "He is only trying to help you and your brothers."  
  
"I know," Jen muttered, as lay down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
Allison smiled. "Goodnight sweetie!" she said, then left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
Several seconds later, there was a shuffling sound near Jen's door, and she heard a muffled laugh.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight sweetie," Brent teased from outside the door, laughing softly.  
  
Jen sat up in her bed, and threw a pillow at the door, causing it to slam shut. She heard a thumping sound, then a soft 'ow.'  
  
"Kiss off dip-shit," she yelled at the door, and lay back down. Nearby she could hear Alex laughing at Brent from his room at the end of the hallway, and then Brent slam his door across the hall from hers.  
  
"Morons," Jen muttered, turned to her side and closed her eyes.  
  
....................................................  
  
John entered his home quietly, and for the first time in a long time felt like an alien presence in his own home. Without a word he dropped his keys and looked at the clock over the kitchen table. Almost one in the morning, he thought to himself. In my old days that would have been way to early to come home.  
  
Crossing to the hallway, he pausing in turning to enter his room. Instead, he walked past it, and opened his daughter's door quietly, and peered in.  
  
Samantha lay in the fetal position in the middle of her bed, her hair spread out all over the place. She was shivering slightly, so John entered the room as quietly as possible and covered her with a blanket she had folded at the foot of her bed.  
  
He placed a shaking hand gently on her forehead and leaned down to kiss it softly. Then, he turned and left the room swiftly.  
  
As her door closed, Samantha sat up, eyeing the door sadly. Touching a hand to her forehead, she felt the tears well up, and for what seemed the zillionth time since she was a little girl, she cried.  
  
.........................................................  
  
The first thought that entered John's mind when he entered his son's room was 'God, this room is neat.' Although several knick knacks cluttered the computer desk, chest and table in Isaac's room, his floor was clear of any litter, as well as was his bed. John's eyes found Isaac's.  
  
When he had heard his door open, Isaac had looked up from his solitaire game. "What do you want," he asked frostily.  
  
John considered his son for a moment, then took the computer chair nearby and sat down. "I have decided to not accept McNamara's job offer," John told him softly.  
  
Isaac paused in the middle of drawing a card. "How interesting," he murmured, and placed the card down where it belonged.  
  
"I want you to know that I want this to work," John informed him.  
  
"Make what work John? Us living in the same house together?" Isaac asked absently, continually drawing cards. "That's nothing but living space, geography." Isaac smiled as he placed the last needed card for the heart's suite down.  
  
John watched his son play, listening intently.  
  
"No John. Living together isn't really a problem. I mean, you can have roommates living with you and still never have to see them more than absolutely necessary. It's all about timing." Isaac looked up from his game, and looked into his father's intense gaze. "What is really needed here is security. Family. Love." Isaac looked down at his cards, and swiftly placed them in their suites, winning his game. "Can you really give us that John?" Isaac asked, putting the cards back into the box. "Are you prepared to give that to us? Not everyone is meant to be a father John," Isaac muttered softly, tossing the box at his father. John caught it as it struck his chest.  
  
"You should really think about it before you decide for certain," Isaac told him.  
  
John looked down at the box, then at his son. Standing, he replaced the chair, opened his son's door. "Good night Isaac."  
  
Isaac sat on the edge of his bed, facing his door. "Good night John."  
  
As the door clicked shut, Isaac's eyes closed, his face collapsing from the calm cool it had been, to an almost despairing fear. Shaking his head, he opened his bedside table drawer, and removed a picture frame from it. His mother, Sharon, stared up at him, her beautiful face belying her true nature. Isaac tried to close out the screams in his memories of his mother hitting Sam, and of Sharon drinking, and her almost psychotic rambles...  
  
~*Don't trust your father Isaac...he doesn't love you, but I do. All you have is me. All you will EVER have is me...*~  
  
With a sudden violence, Isaac threw her picture across the room, toward a trash bin and heard the lifting sound of breaking glass. Slowly, the memories subsided, and Isaac lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'It's not going to last.' He remembered telling Samantha that only a few hours ago. He remembered the fear in her eyes, mingled with the hope that he was wrong. And as Isaac closed his eyes, he hoped that he had been wrong too.  
  
.................................................................  
  
The next morning, breakfast was a quiet and uncomfortable affair. Isaac could feel the tension when he walked into the kitchen, and saw his sister eating cereal, her head bent.  
  
John was staring down at a notepad, calculator, and business file open. His customary breakfast of coffee and toast by his side, he looked up briefly and nodded to his son.  
  
Isaac nodded grimly back, and went to the cabinets, removed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. Sitting down at the table, he looked over at Sam, who eyed him sadly.  
  
Finishing her cereal, Samantha stood, and placed her dishes in the sink, washed her hands, then moved to grab some paper towels.  
  
"I want you to know, that I have decided to not accept Mr. McNamara's job offer," John said quietly. "I got a call from a friend of mine this morning named Adam Townsend. He lives here in Shermer and has opened a small business. I have decided to take his offer instead."  
  
Isaac looked up, then over at Sam. From her position, her back was to John, but Isaac could make out her face perfectly. He could see a sheen of tears fill her eyes, then a wide, joyful smile brighten her face. Her tone was quiet and serious, however, "That is great dad. Really great."  
  
There was a loud honk from outside, and Sam looked out of the window. "Isaac, we have to go, it's Brent and the others."  
  
Isaac nodded and followed his little sister towards the door. He paused, when she ran back, kissed John on the cheek, then raced out of the door. John and Isaac shared a look.  
  
"I still stand by what I said earlier," Isaac informed him. "You hurt her, and I hurt you."  
  
There was another honk, and Isaac slammed out of the house.  
  
.........................................................  
  
They arrived at the school to find Jen and Alex already there, Jen with an annoyed frown, and Alex looking completely dazed. Annie and Sam looked at each other, and said in unison, "They got the 'Lecture'!" and laughed.  
  
As they all piled out of the car, Alex called out from the school steps, "Okay, why did I get stuck riding with Tom?"  
  
"Because I am older," Brent shot back.  
  
"By only four minutes!" Alex exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Oh shut up," Jen snapped at them. "It's a good thing you aren't identical, because you would end up being called Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, you jack asses."  
  
"Ouuuu," Brent whistled. "Somebody has a hair up their ass this morning."  
  
Jen flipped him off, and everyone laughed.  
  
"She skips a grade, and she thinks she is all that," Brent mumbled under his breath. He looked over at Bobby. "I feel for you man."  
  
Bobby just laughed and went to Jen, hugged her, then kissed her.  
  
Alex made a cross symbol at them "Ew, my eyes, ahhhhhh!"  
  
Jen laughed and hit her brother on the back of the head.  
  
"Violence never solves anything," Alex whined.  
  
Isaac and the rest crossed the street and made their way toward the school. "We have to get inside, or we'll be late," Isaac told them.  
  
Brent put a hand over his heart. "Do my ears deceive me? Isaac Bender, worried about being late?" He fell backwards, clutching his heart. "Medic!"  
  
"Get up wise ass," Isaac said. "We can't afford anymore shit from Vernon. Now let's go."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed inside, reluctantly.  
  
........................................................  
  
"Good morning all," Vernon exclaimed.  
  
The library was silent, except for the occasional shifting of people in their chairs.  
  
"Welcome to detention. It's good to see a lot of familiar faces around here," Vernon's gaze went directly to Isaac and Samantha.  
  
Isaac put a hand over Samantha's, aware that she was itching to flip him off, as he wished to do as well, but knew better.  
  
"For some of you, this is your first time--"  
  
Everyone looked around. The only other two people besides the Benders, Clarks and Johnsons, were Ryce Dallas and Greg Masterson, both of whom they all knew were not first timers.  
  
"--for those of you who have been here repeatedly, you know the rules. There will be no talking, no horsing around. You are here to reflect on the error of your ways. You have from now and until four this afternoon to write an essay telling me who you think you are," he pointed toward a table behind him with sheets of paper and pencils on it. "Those of you who have been here before know the drill. I will be just down the hall. No funny business, or I will add on detentions as I so please. Is that understood?"  
  
There was a collective nod, and then Vernon walked slowly out of the room, his eyes still on the people sitting in the tables. Then, peeking his head back in and then out he allowed the door to close. The door had been broken only two weeks before, courtesy of Isaac Bender.  
  
Once the door had been shut, everyone stood up. One by one, they each placed a sheet of paper on their table, both sides written on and all with the titles, 'Who I think I am.' That done, they all headed toward the back of the library to relax on the couches there.  
  
"What are you two here for?" Jen asked.  
  
Ryce blushed slightly, and Greg laughed.  
  
"We got caught making out under the bleachers outside during fifth period," Greg told them, grinning.  
  
Jennifer put a hand over her mouth and let out a fake gasp. "No! Shermer High School's prize Quarterback skipping class AND making out with the school's prime reject?"  
  
Ryce threw a ball of paper at Jen's head, and Jen dodged to the side, laughing.  
  
Greg smiled and brought Ryce to him and kissed her long and hard. By the time they came up for air, everyone was either eyeing them wistfully or with playful disgust.  
  
"Get a room," Brent called out at them, which made everyone laugh.  
  
"Hey," Isaac snapped. "Be quiet, okay? This isn't a normal detention day, okay! We have to be careful."  
  
Ryce sat up. "Yeah, I heard about the flood. I was scared you were going to get expelled."  
  
"Yeah, well, we were lucky," Jen mumbled.  
  
"I heard that Squeaks and his little posse of idiots have gone into hiding," Greg laughed.  
  
"Not for long," Isaac muttered fiercely.  
  
Ryce lay her head against her boyfriend's chest. "So Sam, how's it going with you and--" She frowned as Sam gave a fierce negative motion with her head.  
  
Isaac sat up and glanced between Sam and Ryce. "With Sam and who?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Isaac looked at his sister impatiently. "You and who?"  
  
Samantha shrugged.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Everyone looked at Samantha expectantly.  
  
"Johnny..." Sam began.  
  
"Johnny..." Isaac repeated. "Johnny who?"  
  
"Jefferson," she replied weakly.  
  
Isaac's mind raced, looking for mental picture to go with the name. Suddenly, the name and the face clicked. He shot up. "John Jefferson, the Math and Science Club President?"  
  
Samantha shrugged again.  
  
Brent leaned forward in his seat. "Wait, you are telling me, that Miss Bad Ass herself is dating Mr. Neo Nerd?!? Please tell me you are kidding!"  
  
Samantha glared at him. "He is nice to me okay! He treats me like a person, a lady...not some piece of ass like my last few boyfriends."  
  
Isaac winced at her words. Then sat back down slowly. "Well," he began, swallowing, "If he is as nice as all that, he can come over to the house."  
  
Sam sat back in her seat beside Annie and Alex. "As long as you and Dad don't kill him."  
  
Isaac raise an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't hurt him...for now."  
  
Sam picked up the piece of paper Ryce had thrown at Jen and tossed it playfully at her brother.  
  
.........................................................  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Managing to avoid getting caught during Vernon's unpredictable check ins, they ate lunch together pleasantly. During their bathroom break, Isaac got a sudden idea and approached Bobby and Jen.  
  
Afterward, as they were about to leave, Isaac pulled Annie aside.  
  
Annie looked up at Isaac, whom she considered like a brother, and smiled.  
  
Isaac smiled back at her and put an arm around her. "Hey Annie, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure Isaac," Annie said.  
  
"You know I don't like going to dances..."  
  
Annie laughed. "Yes, I know that very well."  
  
"Well, since I am going, come hell or high water...I was wondering if you would give me the honor of taking you?"  
  
Annie pulled away. "But I thought you were taking Jen?"  
  
"Yeah. But I got to thinking. Bobby and Jen are going out. Why shouldn't they go together? Besides, if I had wanted to go to the dance in the first place, I would have asked you," Isaac told her.  
  
Annie's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. Come on Annie. It'll be fun! And, I promise I won't kick anyone's ass that dances with you...like Bobby would. I'd only kick their ass if they got fresh."  
  
Annie smiled. "Well, I don't think you will have to worry about that. If no one asked me to Homecoming, why would anyone ask me to dance?"  
  
Isaac shrugged, and put his arm back over her shoulder. "You never know kid. You are a cute girl, I'll tell you that."  
  
Annie punched him in the stomach lightly. "Shut up."  
  
Isaac laughed and led her out of the building to join the others on the curb.  
  
With a cry of frustration, Jen watched Tom approach in his car.  
  
"Hey guys," Tom said, leaning forward to view everyone.  
  
"Hey Tom," Isaac called out.  
  
Tom nodded to Isaac, and smiled. "Got into some trouble did you?"  
  
Isaac nodded, rolling his eyes. "As usual."  
  
Tom looked over at his siblings. "Mom told me to come get you all. So get in, it's time to go home."  
  
Brent, Alex and Jen climbed into their older brother's car, Jen fuming. "This is crap," she mumbled, as they pulled away, and the others could hear Tom starting in on his post-lecture lecture.  
  
Ryce and Greg waved goodbye to them, as they drove off in Greg's car.  
  
Isaac dropped everyone off, and he and his sister headed home. The first thing they noticed was that their father's car was still in the driveway. Entering, Sam hurried to her room to get ready, while Isaac raided the fridge.  
  
After eating a sandwich, he headed to his room and opened his closet. The tux was there, hanging up, neat and wrinkle-free. Slowly he brought it down, and lay it out on his bed. He walked out to the hallway bathroom to take a shower. Returning, several minutes later, he changed into loose clothes to wait for a while.  
  
Noticing the broken picture frame, he picked it up, brushing aside the glass pieces. He stared down at his mother for several minutes, then dropped it into the trash bin. Turning, he began to change into his tux.  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, I am extremely sorry for taking so long. I didn't mean for it to last so long, but I have been having some personal things going on right now. I truly hope it won't take so long for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 


	10. Chapter 10

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
.................................................  
  
Isaac stared at himself in the mirror and groaned. "I look like an idiot," he mumbled at his reflection. His tuxedo fit perfectly on his body, making him look far more mature than he was or felt. With one last look at himself, he exited the bathroom, wishing for the millionth time that he could at least ruffle his hair or something. It was only curtesy for Annie that kept him from doing so. Tonight he was going to be a freakin' gentlemen, even if it killed him...which, he seriously thought it might. Entering the kitchen, he was greeted with the vision of his sister, dressed in an elegant black dress with stylish heels and made up hair posing for their father, who was taking pictures of her with fatherly pride in his eyes. Swallowing, Isaac eyed his sister with similar pride. Well, his sister sure did clean up nice, he thought ruefully.  
  
Sensing his approach, Samantha turned, and flashed him a megawatt smile. "Well, what do you think?" she asked cheerfully, twirling in a circle. The only evidence that she was still shaken from the past couple of days was the vunerable look in her eyes that told Isaac that she was still quite fragile.  
  
Not wanting to make her worry, he answered truthfully, "You look gorgeous. In fact, I think you should maybe put a sweater on, over that thing. With you walking around in that, I am not going to be able to stop all the guys from trying to bother you."  
  
Samantha gave him a coy flutter of her eyelashes. "Who said I wanted you to stop them?"  
  
Isaac shook his head, suppressing a chuckle. She was going to drive him nuts one of these days!  
  
John motioned Isaac into the middle of the room, telling him to stand beside his sister, which Isaac did, reluctantly. Almost a roll of film later, Isaac held up a hand. "Okay, before I go blind and make us crash into a tree, I think we had better get going. We have to pick up Bobbie, Jen and Annie in less than ten minutes."  
  
John let them go, but handed Isaac some money. "Be safe out there, okay Isaac?"  
  
Isaac stared at his father, noticing the genuine concern--and a deeper emotion Isaac wouldn't admit was parental love--and nodded. "Of course. Don't forget, I have precious cargo in my car."  
  
Both Bender men looked over at Isaac's car, where Samantha stood, waiting patiently, while toying with her small black purse, something she found quite amusing that she had.  
  
Then, turning, Isaac walked to his car, climbed in and started the engine. Waving one final goodbye, Samatha slide into the backseat, just as Isaac pulled away from their home, never once looking back.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Pulling into the Clark driveway, Isaac, Annie and Sam waited patiently as Bobbie went into the house and got his date. When Jen appeared in the doorway, Annie and Sam gasped in feminine envy. When Isaac looked over to see what they were looking at, he inwardly groaned, and banged his forehead lightly to the steering wheel. Jennifer, whom Isaac considered his sister just as much as Sam was, strolled to the car, wearing a blue dress that seemed molded to her body. Shaking his head, Isaac muttered to himself, "Did she paint the damn dress on herself or something?"  
  
Hopping into the back seat, Jen greeted Isaac, Annie, and Sam with a feline smile.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Annie asked curiously, turning around in the front seat to eye Jen.  
  
Jen's smile widened, if possible. "My dad got it for me at the mall. The designer clique! Isn't it great?"  
  
"Yes it is," Annie complimented.  
  
"It looks even better with you wearing it," Sam told her, causing Jen to beam happily at her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Isaac looked at them in his rear view mirror. "Is this exchange of feminine compliments over, or do you want Bobbie and me to wait in Uncle Andrew's living room?"  
  
The girls threw him haughty glances, and he started the car, hiding a grin. Samantha and Annie spent most of the car ride discussing hair and make up procedures, while Jen and Bobbie held each other close and Isaac focused on the road. In what seemed like an eternity, Isaac pulled into Shermer High School's parking lot, which was packed with cars and elegantly dressed people. Easing into a parking space as close to the school as he could get, Isaac turned off the engine and they all climbed out of his car.  
  
Together, they headed toward the school gymnasium, ignoring the glares and whispers from the people still in the parking lot. One glance at the gym's interior had Isaac groaning. An array of soft, "girly" colored streamers hung down from the rafters, with matching ballons and confetti on both the ceiling and the floor. Tables with candles on them aligned one side of the gym, while several bleachers were pulled out on the other. Resisting the urge to lift his collar to hide his face, Isaac reluctantly allowed Annie to drag him into the gym. Amid the glares and pointing, Isaac heard his sister call out to someone in the crowd. Unsure as whether to be amused or concerned, Isaac watched John Jefferson, glammed up and not wearing his normal dork gear (i.e. his glasses that could probably let him see Saturn if he pointed them to the sky), push his way through the dance floor to his sister's side.  
  
Without preamble, Samantha put her arms around the shy sophomore, and kissed him on the lips. Isaac, Bobbie, Annie and Jen could see Johnny's ears turning deep red, which almost brought a smile to Isaac's lips...almost.  
  
When several seconds later, the kiss had not completed, Isaac became to crack his knuckles loudly, an eyebrow raised menacingly. John, who could see Isaac clearly over Sam's shoulder pulled away from the girl, after seeing Isaac's expression. Johnny's ears were still bright red, but he managed to not stutter over his introductions to Sam's family.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the boy said warmly, then turned his gaze to Sam, eyeing her like she was a Goddess in the flesh. For some reason this reassured Isaac more than anything else that this guy was ok.  
  
"You look beautiful Samantha," Johnny told her, taking her hand and stretching out to see all of her. "Isaac and I will both have a hell of a time keeping guys away from you!"  
  
Samantha laughed, and waved goodbye to everyone as she and Johnny headed toward the dance floor.  
  
Jen glanced around the room, her arms crossed over her chest, aware that the girls were eyeing her with envy and dislike. "It's a good thing I have a big, strong boyfriend here to protect me," she murmured.  
  
Isaac scoffed, unable to hold back all of his disbelieving laughter, noticing that Annie was biting her lip, but her eyes were twinkling with mirth. An annoyed looking Bobbie slapped Isaac in the back of the head, puffing his chest out to seem more built than he was.  
  
Isaac smoothed back his hair, a frown twisting his mouth. "Hey now! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my damn hair to behave?" he demanded. "Don't make me have to kick your ass man!"  
  
This time, all four of them laughed. Isaac led them to a table and they spent several minutes talking and listening to the music. Eventually, a slow song came on, one that Jen could not resist. Pulling a semi-reluctant Bobbie after her, Jen got him onto the dance floor and they held each other close, swaying slowly to the music.  
  
Isaac watched them and several others dance for a while, then turned his gaze to his "date." Annie was slumped back in her seat, staring sadly into the candle that was placed in the middle of their table. Concerned, Isaac took her head, tearing her focus from the candle to him. Squeezing her hand gently, he asked, "Is everything okay, kid?"  
  
Annie smiled at him, her gaze shying back to the flame. She replied in a quiet whisper, "Am I ugly Isaac?"  
  
Isaac seemed completely thrown by the question. He eyed Annie for a second, then said, "No, actually. Blond hair, blue eyes, light freckles...a slim figure. You are, as Sam says, 'Yummy!'"  
  
Annie smile widened slightly. "Then why is it that I have to get...well, let's face it, you are a brother to me, just like Bobbie...I had to get my brother to bring me to my first dance ever?"  
  
Isaac was floored. See, he thought to himself, this is why I avoid social situations...things always get complicated!  
  
"Well Annie," he began, then quieted. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Well kid, I guess the guys, especially the ones nearer your age, are kinda intimidated by you."  
  
Annie's eyes held a sheen of tears. "They are," she whispered fearfully.  
  
Shit.  
  
Isaac shifted in his seat and put a hand on her shoulder. "I meant, that they see you as sophisticated, and tough. It takes a tough kind of woman to hang out with us you know." Isaac smiled at her encouragingly. "I bet that if you were to go up to one of the dudes that came stag, they would jump at the chance to dance with you."  
  
Annie raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you really think so?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "I would bet my life on it."  
  
Annie hesitated for several seconds, regarding Isaac with cool eyes, as if searching for evidence that he may be lying. Then, she jumped up, kissed Isaac on the cheek and hurried away to the bleachers where several freshman and sophomore boys sat, watching. Under his breath, Isaac muttered, "Someone had better ask her to dance, or there will be hell to pay."  
  
With a relieved sigh, he watched a sophomore he vaguely recalled, take her hand and slowly lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"Isaac Bender triumphs again!" he whispered to himself.  
  
"You know," a soft voice said into his ear, "they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."  
  
Isaac turned. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you? Hmmm, Jennifer?"  
  
Jen smiled at him, and took a seat, Bobbie excusing himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
"So," Jen began, "You enjoying the dance yet?"  
  
Isaac grinned. "Well, I got Annie to dance, thankfully not with me. Dancing is to...well, it's just not me. But I think I have this pep talk thing down!"  
  
Jen laughed, and looked over to where Annie was still dancing with the sophomore.  
  
"Aww...they look so cute. Too bad they grow up to be annoying!" Jen joked.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Bobbie asked, as he rejoined the table, three punch glasses in his hands.  
  
"Thanks babe," Jen said, sipping her punch thoughtfully.  
  
"Annie's dancing with some guy," Isaac answered, taking the punch with a grimace.  
  
Bobbie looked over the sea of high school students and watched his sister laugh, and be twirled around the dance floor. Although his jaw clentched, Bobbie muttered, "Well, at least she is having a good time."  
  
"Exactly," Jen soothed. "You can't protect her from everything! Besides, he is just a boy. Trust me, my dad has taught Annie everything she needs to know on how to handle rambuncious boys!"  
  
Isaac and Bobbie grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have to worry anymore," Bobbie said, taking a seat next to his girlfriend.  
  
For over an hour Isaac sat at the table, Jen, Bobbie, Samantha, Johnny, and Annie joining him occasionally to talk and joke around when they weren't out on the dance floor. Finally, at the end of a particularly cheesy slow dance (in Isaac's opinion), Principal Collins and Counselor Lane Welles, a very kind woman who was one of the few admins that Isaac respected, walked up to the set up platform and demanded everyone's attention over the microphone.  
  
"Come down everyone, calm down!" Collins chuckled.  
  
"Hello Shermer High School, and welcome to Homecoming 2003!" Mrs. Welles called out, causing the whole room to errupt in thunderous applause, and made both of the administrators on the podium laugh.  
  
"Okay now," Collins instructed, waving his hands to settle them down. "It has come the time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen! Will the Royal Court please come stand beside the podium?"  
  
Several formally dressed students walked up to the stage, Jennifer and Bobbie included, as she had been named Duchess of the Junior class (though she was technically a senior) and Bobbie was her escort. Leaning back in his seat, Isaac, along with Annie, Samantha and Johnny waited as Principal Collins allowed a drum roll to sound.  
  
"And now, your 2003-2004 Homecoming King is--"  
  
He opened an envelope handed to him by Mrs. Welles.  
  
"Taylor Messing!"  
  
Applause sounded in the room as the basketball team captain strode confidently to the Royal Court and allowed them to put a crown and robe on him.  
  
When everyone had quieted, Principal Collins took a different evelope from Mrs. Welles and signaled the last drum roll. "And now, your 2003-2004 Homecoming Queen is--" With a fluorish, Collins opened the envelope, then grinned. "The great, Miss Amarice Chesterfield!"  
  
Thunderous applause followed this announcement as Amarice glided gracefully onto the floor in a sparkling vision of gold and white.  
  
"Well well," Isaac muttered under his breath. "I am not the only one who cleans up nice then...?"  
  
Mrs. Welles took control of the microphone and said, "Now Shermer High, your Homecoming King and Queen will enter the dance floor for the traditional slow dance. Everyone, have fun!"  
  
The thunderous applause that followed roared in Isaac's ears as people stood to watch the King and Queen twirl around the floor.  
  
***********  
  
Claire stared at her picture in her Senior Yearbook. Sort red hair, stylish (snobby!) clothes and perfectly manicured nails gleamed from the glossy pages, that seemed to have been taken lifetimes ago. Flipping the pages, she came to the signature section of her yearbook and reread the words of her school mates. The five blank pages reserved for signatures had been filled to the brim, even some written sideways in the margin. But the only signatures and comments that truly concerned her were at the very back. Smiling sadly, she ran a hand over the elegant and artistically drawn words across the top of the last page. "The Breakfast Club."  
  
Claire remembered how Allison had taken great pains to draw different styles of words in each of their yearbooks. Brian's print had been written with mathematic symbols and small elephants entwined. John's words had been matched with dragons, while Andy had sports medals and objects that Allison thought explained their relationship. Claire's words had been decorated with nail polish and lipstick pictures, topped with a sparkling tiara.  
  
Claire smiled. She had always been thought of as a princess.  
  
That Saturday eons ago had changed her life. She had been living in a porcelaine world, where everything around her had to be perfect, and all of it had to revolve around her. But John and the others changed all that. They smashed through the make believe world she had made and finally taught her that the real world was so much more. She and Andy had been trapped in a cage of high school perfection. They had to be perfect, as their friends saw perfection to be, because to everyone else that is what was expected of them. But John, and especially Allison showed them that life...well, life could suck. And no matter how much money you had, it didn't mean it would make up, or cover up what was really going on. Claire's family life sucked. Her mother was a drunk shopaholic, who loved using her as a tool against her father. And Claire's dad was a workaholic who lavished money and affection on her just to piss off her mother.  
  
But all that had changed in one day. And the months that followed were heavenly. Until the bottom of Claire's new found world came crashing down. Claire's hand around her yearbook tightened. Tracing her finger over Allison, Andy, Brian and John's signatures and comments, her eyes glazed over.  
  
She could still hear the scream.  
  
She could still see and feel the blood.  
  
Putting her head in her hands, Claire could feel the tears running hotly down her face. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring, and jumped in surprise. Wiping her face with her hands, she stood up from the couch in her living room and walked towards the front door, pausing in front of the hallway mirror to ensure that her face wasn't a mess. Smoothing down her shoulder length red hair, she walked forward and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Claire," Allison murmured softly.  
  
"Allison," Claire said happily. "I haven't seen you in ages! Come in."  
  
Allison walked into Claire's home and looked around. "You have redecorated since I last visited."  
  
"Yes," Claire acknowledged, "I was bored with the old look."  
  
Leading Allison back to the living room, Claire motioned for her to take a seat, which Allison did, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"So," Claire began, "what do I owe this wonderful visit?"  
  
Allison studied Claire for a moment before replying. "It's time Claire."  
  
Claire's smile faded. "Time for what?"  
  
"Time to close old wounds...and heal new ones."  
  
***************  
  
Isaac and the others walked away from the gymnasium just after midnight and headed back toward Isaac's car.  
  
"So," Annie asked, while slipping her arms around Isaac's, "how does it feel to have survived an entire night at a high school function?"  
  
"It feels dirty," Isaac said. "I don't think I will ever be clean again."  
  
Annie laughed.  
  
"Think of it this way Isaac," Jen called out from behind them, "You got out of your house for an entire night, and spent it in the company of three beautiful women."  
  
"Three beautiful women?" Isaac said slowly. "What beautiful woman? The only girls I see are you three!"  
  
With a laugh he sprinted forward as Annie, Samantha and Jen tried to attack him with their purses.  
  
"Hey, Bender," an agitated voice called out from the other side of the parking lot. Isaac looked up and saw Henry Larris, and most of the football team standing around Isaac's car. "We got a bone to pick with you!"  
  
"Great," Isaac muttered under his breath. He turned to Bobbie. "Take the girls back inside."  
  
"Hell no!" Samantha argued. "This is my fault, I am not going to stand by and let you get your ass kicked over this!"  
  
"Sam, for once, don't argue with me, and get your ass out of here!" Isaac hissed at her.  
  
"Sam's right Isaac," Johnny interrupted. "You shouldn't be left alone to handle this. I'll--I'm--I'm behind you all the way."  
  
"Same here man," Bobbie said.  
  
The girls nodded, and Isaac shook his head. "Stubborn fools."  
  
Turning he walked to his car, the group following him. "What do you want Larris?"  
  
"Because of you and your little trailer trash sister, we lost the Homecoming game!" Larris snarled.  
  
Isaac's hands clentched into fists, but Jen put a hand on his arm.  
  
"And how did you come up with that little thought Henry?" Jen asked calmly.  
  
"If the Pep Rally hadn't been ruined by you freaks, we could have won the game!"  
  
"Oh really?" Isaac said. "You don't think, by any chance, that your loss would have anything to do with the fact that you all suck, now would you? The only good football player on your team is Masterson, but he can't carry all of you."  
  
"Screw you Bender," one of the team members called out.  
  
"How intelligent," Samantha muttered.  
  
"You shut up bitch, or I'll--" Larris began.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Greg asked, as he and Ryce appeared from behind several cars.  
  
"Stay out of this Masterson," Larris ordered angrily.  
  
"Or what, Larris?" Greg asked furiously. "You want to blow the rest of the season by getting your dumb asses suspended?"  
  
"Why don't you do us all a favor, Masterson," Larris said, "and go fu--"  
  
"Hello gentlemen, ladies," a calm voice inserted.  
  
Everyone's head whipped around. Principal Collins and his wife stood several feet away. Collins was smiling, but his wife was doing her best not to twitch nervously. "May I ask what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing Mr. Collins," Larris answered. "Just having a chat here with my good buddy Isaac."  
  
The principal's eyebrow rose. "Well I suggest you end your chat and go home. It is getting late."  
  
"Yes sir," Larris said. Turning, he started to leave, then turned back and whispered to Isaac, "This isn't over Bender...not by a long shot."  
  
"I'm counting on it," Isaac muttered back. After Larris, Greg, Ryce and the rest of the team left Isaac turned to Principal Collins.  
  
"Thanks sir. Have a nice night," Isaac told him.  
  
"No problem Mister Bender. But do see that you are careful not to engage in anymore late night...chats, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With a flash of a smile, Collins and his wife were gone.  
  
Isaac turned to the others. "If I wasn't going to kill Squeaks before, I sure as hell am going to now."  
  
"Man that was scary. You have almost the entire football team after you man!" Johnny said, as he hugged Samantha goodbye.  
  
"Don't remind me," Isaac muttered, as he and the others piled into his car.  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: I FINALLY DID IT! Chapter 10! Give me a high five! Yay! THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! Hope you liked this chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
...............................................................................  
  
"Hello Squeaks."  
  
Vladimir Mousky, known to everyone at Shermer High school as Squeaks, heard the soft, amused voice, and nearly shit his pants. A quick, terrified glance at his buddies' pale faces only managed to clarify what his near coronary moments ago had made him realize. He had nowhere else to hide, and the one guy you do not mess with had finally cornered him. Squeaks was normally a very cautious person when it came to saving his ass, but lately, his luck...well, it sucked. Turning slowly, he pasted a very pained smile on his face, and lurched forward slightly, at the sight of Isaac, and three other guys standing only a few feet away, all with very menacing expressions on their faces. "Hey there...Isaac! How's it going man?"  
  
Isaac's harsh scowl disappeared suspiciously fast, and was replaced with a friendly smile. He strode forward, and placed an arm around Squeaks shoulders. "Hey there Squeaks, old buddy, old pal. Say, I heard something very interesting a few days ago." He had begun walking toward Bobbie and the Clark brothers, but paused halfway there, turning Squeaks to face him, and whispering softly. "See, my sister, Sam, was pulled into this little prank by a few stupid, and obviously reckless juniors. And, what I heard, was that, you and your brain-dead posse, after getting a refusal from me, went to her to help you with your little scheme. One thing though," Isaac said, pushed Squeaks gently backward, until the now petrified junior felt the wall of the sports shed at his back. "I think I remember telling everyone, several years ago, that my sister was never to get involved in anyone's little games. The fact that you actually went to my sister, knowing that I would probably kick your ass to the point of no recognition seems to tell me that you want me to beat you up. And if this is true Squeaks, you are one sick puppy...but I am very willing to oblige you!"  
  
Squeaks let out a high pitched squeal, as Isaac lifted him against the wall with one hand at the younger boy's throat. Isaac's free fist moved back, ready to strike the terrified boy in the face. With another squeal of fear, Squeaks covered his face with his hands and slumped down against Isaac's restraining hand.  
  
"Ahem," a quiet voice inserted.  
  
Squeaks looked through a crack in his fingers, and sighed with relief. Johnny Jefferson, stood just outside the sport's shed, looking in with a small smile.  
  
Isaac looked over at the boy who had suddenly joined the party with a scowl. "What?" he demanded harshly.  
  
"Actually, I have a much better idea than physical violence," Johnny returned, with a widening smile.  
  
Watching Johnny's eyes taking on a mischievous twinkle, Isaac couldn't help but smile, and looked back at Squeaks, who paled considerably. As Johnny began to explain his idea, Brent, Bobbie, and Alex moved toward Squeak's two buddies with ferocious grins on their faces.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Samantha stared over the football field, smiling to herself as the early morning wind caressed her face. She sat several steps above Jen and Annie, who where recounting Saturday's Homecoming Dance over again. Taking a deep breath of the morning air, she stared down the steps. With a gasp, she plop down on the open bench, and clutched it tight. The dizziness that had attacked her ceased, as suddenly as it had come, only to be replaced by a wave of such nausea, she was afraid she would never want to eat again. Forcing her head between her legs, she took several deep breaths, panic overcoming the need to lose her breakfast. After almost a full minute of breathing deeply, she tentatively attempted to sit upright. When she wasn't assailed by dizziness or an inexplicable upchuck reflex, she breathed a quick sigh of relief.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Samantha looked over at Annie, who had called out worriedly. Jen was staring at Sam with a curious expression, mixed with concern. Sam did her best to make the smile she presented them look genuine. "I am fine, really, I almost fell, is all."  
  
"Oh," Jen said. "Well, be careful then, okay?" Jen stood as the bell for school began to ring. "I swear girl," she exclaimed, putting an arm around Sam's waist as she joined their descent from the bleachers, "You are going to make me have a massive coronary before I am thirty."  
  
Annie and Sam joined in her laughter, and followed the stream of student traffic toward the front entrance of the school.  
  
As they rounded the corner, the three girls were surprised by a collective burst of laughter from the wave of students in front of them.  
  
"What is so funny?" Annie asked speculatively.  
  
"I have no idea," Jen said absently, but continued following their fellow classmates toward the school, even as the laughter increased. As the three friends broke through the edge of the crowd, they discovered exactly what was making the students laugh.  
  
Tied securely to the flag post positioned on the right side of the school entrance were Squeaks and two of his friends, Brody and Jimmy, wearing nothing but their boxers.  
  
The three girls broke out into a fit of giggles, as they watched Squeaks and his friends struggle against their bonds, glaring furiously at the people standing around, laughing and pointing.  
  
"Hey Squeaks," Sam called out loudly, and smiled sweetly, as Squeaks looked toward her. "Looking good kid!" Sam eyed the boy's skinny, pale legs, and forced down a laugh. "Great legs babe!"  
  
Squeaks' face turned a bright red, as the student body laughed even harder. Jen, Sam and Annie continued on to class, as a livid-faced Vernon strode out onto the school lawn. "What is going on here?" Vernon roared.  
  
The three juniors merely stared at the ground, refusing to answer.  
  
"Hmmm," Jen whispered to the girls as they past under the doorway into school. "I guess that hair up Vernon's ass is getting shoved a little higher this morning."  
  
"Yes," Sam said smugly, "And I bet I know who helped it along."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Alright, whose idea was it?" Jen demanded later at lunch, when the group was together again.  
  
"Dear sister, what are you talking about?" Brent asked innocently.  
  
Jen threw a piece of bread at Brent's head, which he evaded easily. "You know what I mean, smart ass! Whose idea was it to tie the three retards to the flag pole?"  
  
"Actually," Alex answered, "we didn't think of it. It was Johnny who came up with the idea, which I am thankful for actually. Means we didn't have to beat up anyone, and Squeaks will know better than to snitch on us. He isn't going to press his luck anymore when it comes to Isaac."  
  
Everyone looked over to Isaac, who had been eating his food quietly. "The idiot should have known better to begin with," Isaac said, then looked over at his sister. "They all should have known better."  
  
Samantha's face pinkened, and without a word, she began to shove whatever food she had left on her plate into her mouth.  
  
Jen smiled. "Yes well, we can't all have your brains Isaac."  
  
Annie scoffed loudly, and grinned when Isaac threw her an annoyed expression.  
  
"Oh, come on Isaac, it's no big deal anymore," Annie told him, as he continued his silence. "She made a mistake, but no one was hurt, and I bet you she will never do that again."  
  
"Yeah well," Isaac said, reluctant to give up his dark mood. It seemed that the powers that be didn't want him to keep his bad humor as well, as Amarice entered the cafeteria, carrying a tray of food. He watched her gaze sweep the large room, and fall upon him. Her blue eyes hardened into furious blue orbs, and then glided away from Isaac. Her head lifted defiantly, as she strode across the cafeteria, her nose raised haughtily in the air. Isaac and the others gave a small start, as instead of joining her popular friends at the first few tables, she instead headed directly for the Drama Queen table, and slide in beside Ryce, who had been sitting with her theatre class buddies. As soon as her butt hit the chair beside Ryce, the cafeteria began to buzz with low conversation.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Jen murmured in surprise.  
  
"Do you think she knows what she's doing?" Annie asked worriedly, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"I think she knows exactly what she is doing," Isaac said, a slow smile widening across his face.  
  
..................................................................  
  
"Ummm, Amarice, not that I am not happy to see you, but," Ryce began slowly, "what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Amarice let out a small laugh as she took her fork from the side of the tray and scooped up some rice. "I am having lunch with my best friend."  
  
Ryce smiled sadly. "You do know what you are risking?" she asked.  
  
Amarice rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Ryce, this is a new day. We shouldn't be seperated by something as stupid as a high school rank! Please! In another few months, high school for us will be over, and I can tell you now, no one is going to care that I was Homecoming Queen, or you were..." she paused, searching for right words.  
  
"A social reject?" Ryce offered with a smile.  
  
Amarice's eyebrow rose. "I wouldn't have used those exact words, but you get the idea."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ryce replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
"Oh hush," Amarice said, pushing against Ryce's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ryce said, her hands held in front of her, surrendering. "As long as you know that Melissa and the others are probably not going to let you get away with this."  
  
"As if I care what— "  
  
"Amarice, can we talk to you?" a frosty voice interrupted.  
  
Amarice looked up, and smiled at the cold expression Melissa had on her face. "Why, hello Melissa." She looked at the girls and nodded at them. "Rochelle, Ashley, Brenda."  
  
"Hey Amarice, how's it go—ofph!" Brenda exclaimed, as she rubbed the place Rochelle had jabbed sharply with her elbow.  
  
"We need to talk to you Amarice, and we need to do it now!" Melissa said through gritted teeth, her eyes never leaving Amy's and completely ignoring Ryce.  
  
"I am eating with friends right now Melissa, but I'll catch up with you later, m'k?"  
  
"Actually, Amarice, we really need to talk to you right—"  
  
"Melissa, I am eating right now," Amarice interrupted, her eyes hard as they looked Melissa over. "When I am done, I will talk with you, but right now I am busy."  
  
Melissa's face turned a deep red. It was then that see noticed the silence in the cafeteria. She turned, and watched as several heads almost simultaneous turned away from her. Her hands curled into fists as she realized she had just made a scene in front of most of the school, one that had her looking like an idiot. "Fine," she pushed through her teeth. "I'll be seeing you later then," she said, and walked back to the Popular table.  
  
"Later Amar—ow!" Brenda called out, as she was shoved forcefully toward their table.  
  
Ryce shook her head. "Poor Brenda," she murmured. "She is too sweet to be hanging out with them."  
  
"Yeah well, she likes being where she is," Amarice said.  
  
"Hey, Miss Popular," one of the other members of Ryce's table called out. "You sure about this?"  
  
Amarice looked over at Ryce, who smiled back at her reassuringly.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
....................................................................................  
  
"Where are we going?" Claire asked for the millionth time in the past ten minutes.  
  
Allison, who had showed up at Claire's home less then twenty minutes before, then coaxed her to take a trip with her without telling her where, remained silent.  
  
Claire looked out the window, then looked back at Claire. "You know, this is getting remarkably close to kidnapping."  
  
"You agreed to get into the car, no one forced you to come," Allison replied with a smile.  
  
Claire puffed out a breath, then crossed her arms over her chest. "You could at least tell me where we are going!"  
  
Allison looked over at her friend, but once again, refrained from answering the question.  
  
"Stubborn mule," Claire huffed.  
  
"Annoying brat," Allison countered without missing a beat.  
  
Claire's smile disappeared as they turned on a street that was all too familiar, one that even after all these years haunted her dreams.  
  
"Stop the car," she whispered.  
  
"Now Claire, you have to---"  
  
"Stop the damn car," she demanded slightly louder.  
  
"You can't keep running from---"  
  
"STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR!" Claire screamed, her voiced pitched with panic and all consuming fear.  
  
Allison skidded to a stop, and watched sadly, as Claire slammed out of the car, and proceeded to throw up only a few feet away from her car. Allison walked up to her and pulled her friend's hair out of the way, and rubbed her back reassuringly.  
  
After several minutes, Claire was able to stand up and shrugged Allison's arm away. "No!"  
  
"Claire!" Allison cried, exasperated.  
  
"No...NO!" Claire cried, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Allison looked towards the sky. "Ignoring what happened won't make it what happened not be real, and it won't take away the pain."  
  
"I can't..." Claire murmured fearfully.  
  
"It's the only way we can help each other. We can get through this...together. The Breakfast Club. Like it was meant to be."  
  
Claire looked up at her. "And John?"  
  
Allison smiled. "He will be dealt with soon enough. Right now, you are the one in the most need."  
  
Allison put her arm around her friend and lead her toward the car. Claire put her head on Allison's shoulder in comfort. "I am scared."  
  
"Don't worry. Brian, and I will be there for you."  
  
Seconds later, Allison's car pulled away from the curb, and proceeded to their destination.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Jennifer Clark leaned back against the front seat of Isaac's car several hours after school and blew a tendril of hair away from her face. "I am bushed. Thank goodness we are going to a movie. I just want to relax for the next few hours. God...I didn't realize how huge that Assembly Hall was until I had to mop it!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sam said from her seat beside her. "Try scrubbing the walls, first and second floor!"  
  
The argument that followed continued, even as they pulled up into the Bender driveway for Isaac to grab some money for the movie.  
  
"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed as they pulled up in front of the garage.  
  
"What?" Jen and everyone else in the backseat asked in confusion.  
  
Isaac put his car in park and took the key out of the ignition, watching as tall, perky looking brunette sauntered away from the front door, and headed straight for Isaac's car.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jen breathed quietly.  
  
"No," Sam said in a horrified whisper.  
  
Together, she and Isaac climbed out opposite sides of his car. With a resigned look, he murmured under his breath, "Great, mommy's home."  
  
Sharon Allen-Bender gave her two children a wide smile. "Hey babies! I am back!"  
  
Her announcement was greeted with uncomfortable silence.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally got the chapter you all have been asking for up! I hope it is okay! The only reason I took so long is because I have been working like crazy, and haven't had much internet access. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I am SO happy you like my story. I hope I continue to please, and feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter! Once again, thank you so much. I feel so honored by you all! 


	12. Chapter 12

I own and clain no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.

Chapter 12

Sharon Bender, after being absent from her family's life for a year, smiled at her son and daughter, arms open as if she had been gone only a day. She turned her mega-watt smile toward Isaac's car, bending slightly to see who was in it, before returning her gaze to her son. "Well baby? Come here!"

Isaac, for the first time in his life felt something close to loathing when he looked at his mother. After hoping for her to come home for so long, now that she had returned, he began to question the reason he had ever wanted her home. Childhood memories rose, unbiddened into his mind, most of them unpleasant. Sharon passed out drunk on the kitchen floor, bringing men home when their father had been away. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by his mother, who had been watching the emotions flicker across his face with an expert eye. Her smile didn't faulter, but her eyes frosted dangerously at Isaac's hesitation. Moving away from his car, he walked slowly toward his estranged mother, dread beginning to become a focus in his mind. When he finally allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace, he didn't fail to notice the tighter than normal squeeze, nor the vise-like grip she maintained on his shoulder. Fighting not to wince as she squeezed even harder, he said nothing, even as she made wild gestures to Samatha to come to her.

Samantha, more angry than surprised at their mother's return, demanded outright. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sharon's grip on Isaac's shoulder lessened from her shock, before she increased the pressure two-fold. This time Isaac couldn't suppress the slight jerk of his body. "What do you mean, sweetie? This is my home."

"No," Samantha nearly growled, slamming the door to her brother's car shut with a loud slam, "this is not your home, not anymore. You left, remember?"

Watching his mother intently, Isaac watched her face go from surprise, to regret abruptly. A part of him wanted to believe she was genuinely sorry, but another part of him wasn't so sure. Sharon Bender did whatever it took to get whatever she wanted, and now wouldn't be any different. "I made a mistake. I know that. I should never have left. But I've come back, doesn't that mean anything?"

"No," Sam nearly yelled, her face turning deep red in anger. "You abandoned us. There is no coming back after that, so go back to whatever crackhouse you were living in and leave us alone!"

Sharon stiffened, the outrage coloring her face to almost purple. Isaac watched as she lifted her arm to slap Sam, the younger girl bracing herself for the blow. Seconds passed before Isaac realized everyone was staring at him. With a start he saw his hand gripping his mother's arm, forcing her around to face him. "Leave her alone mother," Isaac murmured quietly.

"No Isaac, not you too," she said sadly, brown eyes pathetic and weak, almost driving sympathy from him. Almost.

"Don't start mom," Isaac told her, eyes widening skeptically. "Did you really expect it to be that easy for you to just...just come back?"

Sharon dropped her gaze, her dark hair falling like a curtain around her face. "He's stolen you from me, hasn't he?" she whispered.

Isaac said nothing, but he and his sister shared a glance of irratation. Anne, who along with the other Clark siblings and Bobbie had vacated the car, and were huddled around Samantha in a protective shell. It was not difficult to imagine his sister's face, and it didn't take him looking at her to know that her face, originally flushed with fiery red was now devoid of all color, as she began to realize the full consequences of what their mother's return meant.

"Why did you come back mother?" Isaac asked quietly, secretly praying that her answer would have something, anything to do with emotion other than self-preservation.

"Well, I..." Sharon began, her eyes going to the ground before turning to stare into her son's, "I just felt it was time to return."

Isaac nearly cursed out loud. Damn her, and her lies. He could almost hear the gears of her manipulative mind turning furiously to find a way to endear herself to them again. Isaac glared down into his mother's eyes, searching for something, anything. But the chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, emotionless, almost dead. "Does John know you are here," Isaac asked quietly.

Something very much like apprehension flickered across her face. "No...I would much rather wait to tell your father that I am back."

"You haven't much time to wait for that, he will probably be home pretty soon," Isaac told her.

Sharon's face paled to a dull grey. "What do you mean? Isn't your father traveling with Connor at the Vincetti Conference?"

Isaac shook his head."After you left John quit his job. He's working for a local company now, so he can stay at home."

Sharon shook her head furiously. "No, this won't work. Damn him," she muttered furiously. "I have to go," she told him quickly. "But I will be back. I promise." Her hand came up and caressed Isaac's cheek. "My sweet little boy."

She turned away quickly, and headed toward the main street, never once glancing at Samantha, but continued on, her slow walk warning Isaac that something was going to happen. He didn't think he wanted to know what. Glancing at his sister, he noticed her expression, a mixture of anger and yearning, as she watched their mother turn the corner and disappear from sight. After a long pause, everyone winced as Samantha stormed into the house, slamming the door with a resounding bang. From within they could hear Samantha scream, "DAMN HER!"

Jen walked up to Isaac and put her arm around him. "Hey," she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Isaac looked down at her, smiling sadly. "You say that now. But it's just a beautiful day in the ol' Bender neighborhood, isn't it?"

* * *

John Bender parked his car in the driveway of his home, noticing with some surprise that his son's car was in the driveway as well. He had been under the impression that they were all going to the movies. As it was almost getting dark, he doubted that they had already been, since the movie they had wanted to see wasn't suppose to start until late in the afternoon. All the lights in the house were on as he approached the front door, and entered. The sight of his tear faced daughter sitting at the table beside a stony faced Isaac clenched his insides. Rushing to his daughter's side he knelt beside her, and brushed away her tear stained face like he used to do when she was a child. "What's the matter Sam?"

"She came back," Sam whispered, her face scrunched in pain. "She came back. How could she? Couldn't she leave well enough alone?" she demanded angrily.

John sighed. "Your mother." He didn't even make it a question. The silence that followed his statement was answer enough. John looked over at Isaac, but his son's face was etched in stone, emotionless and immovable. "What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

Isaac looked at his father, confused that he would even ask that question, but Samantha answered, her voice shrill and upset, "Make her go away. She can't just screw up everything, leave then expect to come back. It doesn't work that way. She fucked with Isaac's head, with my head ever since we were born. She is poison, and she should have stayed away!"

"She is our mother Sam," Isaac reasoned.

"I don't care! She is no mother to me. Mothers don't hurt their children with words and belts just for the fun of it. Moms don't get drunk every night and tell you how she wishes you were never born. I didn't ask to be born, but I was, and she hates me for it. She is not my mother. EVER! I HATE HER!" Sam's voice echoed through the walls of the room, Isaac looking at his sister calmly, while John could only stare in shock.

"She said what?" he demanded.

The silence that followed was filled with so much meaning that John was reeling with it. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered taking a seat.

Sam said nothing, so Isaac took the chance to say, "Sam made me promise not to tell you. She thought that if you found out you would leave mom, and she would somehow keep us. She didn't want you to leave, and us stuck with Sharon forever."

John dropped his head in his hands. "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Sam sniffed slightly. "You thought you were doing the right thing, making money, providing for us in a way your father never did. But all we ever really needed you to provide was yourself."

"I am sorry."

"We understand why you did it," Sam reassured him. John looked to Isaac, who refused to meet his eyes. They understand, he thought, but they can't necessarily forgive.

"I will make it up to you," he told them, praying they would believe him.

Sam and Isaac said nothing, but Isaac stood from his seat and left the room. Sam and John watched him leave with sad eyes.

"It will take him some time dad," Sam whispered. "She screwed me up with beatings and anger. She screwed him up with words, manipulation, and something I think of as a twisted mother's love that he is just...I don't know."

They stood in tense silence, then John asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Sam looked at him for several seconds before smiling. "Are you kidding? Since the day I was born."

Together they laughed, and John gave her a hug, one that she returned fiercly. For a long time they stood there, father and daughter hugging, trying to help each other.

"If she comes back she will only hurt us again," Sam whispered. "I don't want her to hurt me anymore daddy." Her tears returned, followed by heart wrenching sobs that tore at John. To himself, and to his children he promised quietly, that he would never let them be hurt again.

* * *

Allison snuggled closer to her husband, as he cheered for the team that just made a touchdown on the tv screen. With a contented sigh Andy put his arm around his wife and pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," he said, temporarily turning his attention away from the game, "what was up with Jennifer and Annie today? I come in from the garage and they don't even say hello, they just run up to Jen's room."

"I don't know," Allison replied, a frown creasing her brow. "I was wondering about that too. When I went up to see if they wanted anything to eat, they were acting strange, and Annie seemed really upset. Come to think of it, the boys haven't left the shop once since they got home from school, not even for dinner. When I called over, Tom said they couldn't because they said they were busy. Hmmm..." With a shrug she nestled her head between Andy's head and shoulder. "Ah well, if it's important, I am sure they will come to us eventually."

Just as the tune for the signal of commercials rang from the televison set, Allison nearly jumped at the sound of the door bell.

"You get the doorbell, " Andy told her, tapping her butt lightly. "I am going to get me a beer."

"How romantic you are," Allison snorted, and Andy pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the mouth.

"And you love me for it."

Allison smiled, and went to the door just as Andy disappeared into the kitchen.

The smiling face that greeted her at the door was definitely not what she was expecting. Sharon Bender stood on the Clark doorstep, a grin on her face.

"Hello Allison, it's been a long time. How have you been? May I come in?" Sharon asked, her expression earnest.

Allison went from shocked, to disbelieving, to complete and utter disgust. Without a word, she pulled her arm back as far as she could and let it fly, the hard angle of her knuckles connecting with Sharon's upper lip and nose. "I am doing good, and you?" Allison retorted angrily, and slammed the door on the woman who was nearly writhing in pain on their porch. Returning to the couch, Andy walked back into the living room, a beer in his hand.

"Who was it babe?"

"Just some saleslady trying to sell me bullshit. I got rid of her, don't worry."

Andy laughed and joined his wife on the couch, and returned his focus to the game.

* * *

Sharon moved away from the Clark home, her hands gripping her bloody lip and nose. "That stupid little bit--"

"You deserved it, and you know it," a soft voice interrupted.

Sharon looked up, and coming out of the backyard gate was Jennifer and Annie. It was Jennifer who had spoken, the disgust for the older woman evident on her face.

"You don't know anything little girl, so stay out of it," Sharon snarled, and began digging through her purse for a tissue.

"What we know is that you abandoned your children, your husband. You abused them, and now you want to come back and act like nothing has happened. It doesn't work that way," Annie said.

"Oh and how the hell would you know child? Anything that I have done to Samantha, or even to Isaac doesn't amount to half of what their father has done to me. And everyday I am going to make sure he burns for it," Sharon hissed.

"You can't hurt Isaac and Sam anymore Sharon," Jen told her, crossing her arms in front of her. "And any problems you have with Uncle John, you need to take them up with him, not take it out on his kids."

"He is NOT your Uncle John," Sharon yelled, glancing at the house in case Allison came storming out.

"Oh yes he is. He may not be our uncle by blood, but he is our uncle. And Sam and Isaac are our family. You hurt them, you hurt us, you hurt us, and we hurt you. It's as simple as that lady." Jennifer began to walk slowly toward Sharon, her anger like a shadow around her. "You may not know what it means to love someone, but we do, and I'll be damned if you fuck up that family anymore."

"Oh? And what are you going to do little Jennifer? You gonna cry?" Sharon taunted.

"She could do more than that," Allison said, as she shut the door firmly behind her and stepped outside. "You should be a little more quiet. You might interrupt my husbands game."

Sharon staggered backwards, clutching her nose. "Get away from me you psycho! I should call the police and have you arrested for assault."

"Go ahead," Allison laughed. "You obviously don't know me if you think that that matters to me at all. I would kill for my kids...can you say the same?"

"Screw yourself," Sharon cursed at her.

"Get out Sharon. Cut your losses and go. You have nothing here. You have even lost your son. Just...get lost," Allison told her, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Without another word Sharon turned and hurried away, leaving Allison, Jen and Annie alone on the Clark's front lawn.

Allison kissed Jen and Annie on the top of their heads and hugged them. "Jen, go inside and tell your dad that his game is going to have to wait."

Jen paled. That was never a good thing to tell Andrew Clark.

"Annie, I want you to call your dad and tell him to get his butt over here. We need to talk," Allison ordered calmly.

"Yes ma'am," Annie said, as she and Jen strode into the house. Seconds later, Andy's loud, "Are you serious? But the game...aw hell!" could be heard.

* * *

A/N: It's not as long as usual, but I figured it's been so long that you deserved this. I am sorry about the wait. But here it is. I just hope the next one doesn't take as long. Well, tell me what you think and all that. Glacias! 


	13. Chapter 13

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.

Chapter 13

Nearly a half an hour later every member of the Breakfast Club sat around Andrew and Allison Clark's kitchen table. Claire, after recieving word from Allison stood against the family's stove, opposite from John.

"So what is the emergency?" Claire asked quietly after everyone had settled down.

Allison glanced over at John. "I take it you know that she is back?"

John, his eyes bloodshot, grabbed for the cup of coffee that Andrew had given him. After more than half a bottle of tequila and shifting between several different stages of rage, he needed some sobering up. "Yes. My dear wife paid a visit to my children. You can guess how well that went," John snapped out from gritted teeth.

"How is Isaac holding up?" Allison asked, concerned.

"How do you think? His mother has returned after almost a year, and flopped his world upside down again. He is probably so confused about what he is feeling right now that Brian here would have a field day."

Brian, the resident psychiarist of the group flinched. "You know all we care about is Isaac and Samantha's well being," he said, affronted by John's words.

John took another long gulp of coffee and nodded for more. "I know Brian. But right now my son has baracaded himself in his room, my daughter can't seem to stop crying, and I, if not for the fact that I would be committing a terrible crime, would kill Sharon if I saw her."

Claire fidgeted. "Sharon? Sharon Allen? THAT is the woman you married?"

John rolled his eyes skyward, "Damn it Claire, what does it matter who my wife is?"

"Sharon Allen, the same bitch who spent the whole of our relationship trying to break us up, the same woman who tried to beat me up at Prom?" Claire demanded. "You married her? God John, couldn't you tell even in high school the girl was deranged?"

Everyone jumped as John's fist slammed down onto the table, and he glared furiously at Claire. "Okay, damn it, I admit that chosing women is not my strong point, as past mistakes have proven," he snapped, "but this is not about my stupid choices anymore, this is about my kids. I want her gone, out of our lives, so my kids can finally be happy."

Claire glared back at him, the parallel in his words concerning her not missed. Her gaze lowered. "All anyone wants is for their children to be happy and safe."

John sat back, cradling the coffee mug in between his hands, watching Claire intently.

"I remember," he said softly.

"So do I," she whispered. Allison moved from beside her husband and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Claire crossed her arms in front of her. "Have you filed for divorce yet?" she asked.

"No, I have been too busy trying to keep my children and I together to bother with Sharon or our marriage," John replied.

Claire nodded. "The first thing you should do is file for divorce. I have a friend, actually, he is a friend of my father's. He is a lawyer and will help you. After you file for divorce, you should file for full custody of you kids. You might need proof that she is an unfit mother, which shouldn't be a problem, considering your children's feelings for her. The good thing about this is they are old enough that the courts may let them choose who they want to live with. I can get Michael, my father's friend, in touch with you tomorrow. He will do this as a favor to me, so don't worry about having to pay him."

"I will pay," John said firmly.

"You don't have to," Claire began, only to be interrupted by John even more firmly.

"I will pay him."

Claire shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Later, as everyone was leaving, Claire pulled John aside. John raised an eyebrow at her, and leaned casually back against the Clark's front porch.

"We need to talk," Claire told him.

"So talk," John said, shrugging.

"You love your children a lot." It was a statement, not a question.

John looked away. "They are the best thing I ever made. They are the reason I kept trying to be a better man, to be worthy of them."

Claire placed her hand on his arm, and didn't remove it, even when she felt the muscles in his arms bunch and stiffen. "I know I disappointed you. I should have stayed. I know that, but can't you see that I couldn't have?"

"You abandoned me...us," John said simply, his gaze piercing her.

"It hurt to much to stay. I didn't want to remember..."

"What, and you think I did, that I do? It didn't just happen to you, Claire, damn you, it happened to us both. Didn't you think for a minute that I might have needed you? That I didn't want to remember, to feel?"

Claire paled, her voice a choked whisper, "I know you must hate me, but..."

"I don't hate you," John scoffed. "I can't hate you. I hate Sharon, because of what she did to my children, and I know it was to get back at me. My kids didn't deserve that. But even after all of this, I have to thank Sharon at least for giving me my babies. If I could go back again, I would do it all over, just to have my son and my baby girl. Because regardless as to what has happened, I love all my children. All of them. And I won't let them be forgotten, never." With that, he turned and decended from the porch.

"I haven't forgotten," Claire's soft voice followed him, and he paused.

"Maybe not," he said, not turning back. "But you want to." Without looking back he entered his car, started the engine and roared off, leaving a tear faced Claire watching.

The next morning, Isaac woke up early and looked around his room his thoughts clouded. Moments later the memories of the previous day began to replay themselves in his head and a groan burst from his lips. A quick punch to his pillow and he flopped to his side, glaring around his room like it had betrayed him. The confusion of emotions that swirled around his brain were disturbing and unwanted. This is what I wanted, this is what I wanted, he said to himself over and over again. The fact that he realized his stupidity was too late. His wish had come true, but unlike a dream everything had become a nightmare. He admitted now that he hadn't really wanted his mother to come back, only the security he had felt before she had left when he knew that his father saw him and Samantha as a burden, when he knew that he would never be good enough to be his father's son, just a shadow following his father around like a pathetic puppy, unable to trust that he would care.

Ever since she had left everything that she had drilled into his head since he had been born had slowly crumbled from the first moment when he had called his father nearly a year earlier and told him that his wife, the mother of his children hadn't come home. This hadn't been so big of a deal, Sharon had done it often, when she was unsure whether John would be coming home sometime soon or not. But she hadn't come home in almost a week and hadn't answered her phone. John had been furious and told Isaac that he would be home right away.

Later, a grim faced John had sat his children down and explained to them that their mother had left and had no intention of returning. Shock wouldn't be adequate to explain how Isaac had felt in that moment. The one person in the world that he had trusted completely had abandoned him. The world had careened in front of his eyes. Then the one person he distrusted most promised to stay with them and keep them together. He had been, to say the least, unconvinced.

But as time forged on John hadn't left, he didn't abandon them. It's hard to accept a truth that you have believed all your life could actually be a lie. Isaac had never felt so afraid in his life. His father just might actually love him, and that in itself was something he dreaded. Amazing huh? Isaac kicked the covers off and sat up. He grabbed an undershirt that he had thrown against his nightstand and swiftly put it on. He moved to his closet and grabbed the nearest pants hanging, and shoved them on each leg violently. A soft knock at the door had him pausing for a second from putting on a shirt. "Come in," he called out quietly.

Sam opened the door and peeked around. "Hey."

"Hey," Isaac replied.

His little sister entered the room, glancing around as if she had never been in his room before. She reached over to his dresser and grabbed a small stone model of a dragon and held it against her chest, stroking it as if it were alive. Isaac watched her for several minutes before moving beside her. Samantha dropped the dragon, it made a small plop sound as it hit the carpet, and flung herself into her brother's arms. Her grip on his shoulders was almost bruising, but Isaac didn't mind. He hugged her tight, and pulled away. "Everything will be fine," he told her.

"Everything will be...everything will be fine," Samantha repeated hoarsely, her voice choking on tears and forced back sobs.

"Alright. Come on, we need some breakfast, and then get ready for school, okay?" Isaac told her gently, and steered her toward the door. Samantha nodded and followed him out of his room.

John sat at the table, a serious expression on his face. "Sam, Isaac, sit down."

The siblings shared glances, but did as he asked, taking a seat next to each other, and stared at their father across the small table.

"I just want to let you know that because of everything that has happened the past few days I have made a decision that should have been made a long time ago," he told them. "I have decided to file for divorce."

The room was almost suffocated in silence before Sam managed a tight, "Really?"

John nodded. "And I am going to fight for full custody of both of you. Even though Isaac is going to be eighteen in a couple of months. Since you are both old enough to know what you want, I am willing to consider what you want. If you want to live with your mom, that is your choice, if you want to live with me, you are of course welcome. But whatever you choose, I want you to know that I love you and I will always be there for you if you need me."

Sam stood up swiftly and nearly jumped around the table, to give John a big hug. "Thank you daddy, thank you!"

John squeezed his daughter to him, and kissed her hair. His gaze find Isaac's, and what he say surprised him. Relief mingled with guilt shone from his too bright eyes. If John didn't know any better he would assume that his son was trying not to cry. "Hey," John said softly, pulling his daughter away from him. "Okay squirt, get you some cereal, I don't want you and your brother late for school."

Almost thirty minutes later Isaac and Sam pulled up in front of the Clark house. The three Clark kids piled into Isaac's car, and after picking up Bobbie they heading to the high school. The car was full of surprised chatter as Jennifer informed them of her mother's altercation with Sharon.

"Auntie actually hit her," Samantha asked, disbelief coating her words.

Jennifer nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it was great! Annie almost had a fit!"

"Ha, I bet she did," Sam laughed.

Isaac remained silent, and took the nearest parking spot to the football field. He could make out the lines of band dorks holding their instruments and waiting for their band leader to lead them. He just managed to pick out Annie with her french horn toward the back, and nearly smiled.

"Isaac, after detention can we actually go to the movies this time? It would be a fun little diversion from all the crap from the past few days," Jennifer asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not," Isaac said, as he turned off the engine. He remained in his car for several minutes after everyone else had exited, staring out toward the football field.

The shrill noise of the school bell pealed loudly across the parking lot. With a painfilled grimace, Isaac got out of his car and trudged slowly behind everyone as they headed toward the school, to start with first period.

A/N: I just got some vacation time from my job, so I am going to try to keep adding to the fic as I can, but I have been having weird spurts of ideas for different fics at different times. It is getting silly. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even though it is a bit slow, but I hope to add more soon. Just so you know, I haven't given up on this fic, I have just been eating and breathing work far to much this year. I am turning 21 on Monday, but I feel like I am fifty. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.

**Warning:** Delicate subject matter ahead!

* * *

Chapter 14

Claire stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She remembered Allison's visit yesterday, including the unwilling field trip and her eyes filled with tears once again. The fact that Allison didn't bring up their little excursion had Claire very grateful. John's reaction to it would have destroyed her. She found herself remembering something she had tried to forget for nearly twenty years. It was amazing how long it had taken the subject to come up. She had moved back to Shermer fifteen years ago, and even though she still visited with Allison, Andrew and Brian, she had remained distant, if only to keep them, and her pain away. No one but the Breakfast Club and her parents had known about...Lauren. Her brother had never questioned why she had needed to get away from Shermer, even though after a while she did tell him. They always had a unspoken agreement to never talk about what had brought her to live with him. Even her own daughter didn't know about IT.

Wiping the tears that had fallen down her face without her realizing it, she ran her fingers through her hair and winced at her reflection. Puffy red eyes, red nose and cheeks did not look good on her. A visit to the bathroom and a quick splash of cold water on her face improved her looks, but her mood was still crap. If only she hadn't met up with John again. It was funny that she had almost been happy when she thought he didn't live in Shermer anymore. It made it that much easier to ignore what had happened and move on. But he was here, and seeing him had reminded her of how happy they had been, even if it had only been for that year.

The door bell pealed merrily, the tone breaking through her haze. Claire cursed soundly and headed downstairs to answer the door. She quickly pulled the door open with an annoyed expression on her face, only to be greeted by none other than John Bender. Her state of mind was already in a whirl, but seeing him nearly sent it into a complete shut down.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked evenly, no emotion showing through in her voice.

"We need to talk," John announced, and without waiting to be asked in, he shouldered his way past her.

"Come on in," Claire said humorlessly and closed the door. "Did you have a problem with Michael or his firm?"

John shook his head. "No, they have already got the ball rolling. I should be free of Sharon in the least amount of time possible."

"How nice," Claire said politely.

They stood in the middle of the foyer, both staring away from each other awkwardly, before Claire decided to do the polite thing. "Would you like some coffee, or to take a seat?"

"Yeah," John replied, moving toward the living room, " to both actually."

Claire just nodded in agreement and fled to the kitchen where she poured coffee and placed some cookies on a tray. She entered the living area just as John removed a large leather book from the inside pocket of his coat. He placed his coat on the seat beside him and rolled up his sleeves, avoiding Claire's gaze. He caressed the book in his hand almost lovingly.

"So..." Claire began, as the silence stretched unbearably. She reached for her cup of coffee and continued, "How's the new job--"

"I know what happened with you, Allison and Brian yesterday," John interrupted quietly.

Claire nearly dropped her coffee on herself, but manage to place it back on the tray, albeit with a very shaky hand. "Do you?" she asked nervously, her voice rising slightly.

"I talked to Allison this morning and she told me about it. Look, Claire--"

"No!" Claire cried out, jumping up from her seat, "No, no, no, no. We are not talking about this, do you understand me? It's over, it's done! It's in the past. Just leave it there, for god's sake. We dealt with it, and now we should just move on with our lives and pretend it never happened!"

"No Claire. Because we didn't deal with it," John ground out, his temper barely in check. "You ran away. And I don't just want to move on. I want to remember, because there is no shame in what happened. It was an accident; it wasn't your fau--"

"Do not say it!" Claire screamed at him. "Don't you dare say it! How the hell would you know if it was my fault or not huh?" Claire asked hysterically. "You have no idea what it felt like, you don't understand anything! _Anything_! I want you to leave! I want you to go!" Claire pointed toward the door and refused to meet John's gaze.

"No."

Claire froze, her mind blanking for several seconds. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. We've avoided this for far too long. We are going to talk about Lauren and what happened. I am not leaving until we talk this out," John told her firmly, as he stood up.

"I think," Claire began, breathing deeply, "you are forgetting this is my house. If I want you to leave, you will leave. There is nothing to talk about."

John sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "You are so goddamn selfish."

Claire sucked in a breath, her eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

John looked her straight in the eye. "You are selfish," he repeated slowly. He continued, ignoring her as she let out an indignant hiss. "Where the hell do you come off saying I don't understand anything? Do you think while you were off disappearing into the unknown trying to get through everything I was sitting on my ass or having the time of my life? My life went to shit too damn it! I nearly drank myself to death for the first year, before Andy and Brian knocked some sense into me. And Sharon managed to wiggle her way into my life in the process."

"Oh, so it's also my fault you married a psycho?" Claire snapped at him, edging toward the door.

"No," John hissed through his teeth, his hands raised into fists. He desperately wanted to throttle her, but he reigned in his temper...barely. He took a deep breath to calm down, mentally preparing himself. He knew what he was going to do was extremely harsh, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted closure, he wanted to remember without feeling so lost. He recalled what Allison had told him that morning after Isaac and Sam had left for school. Claire hadn't even acknowledged the grave. She had simply stood there while Allison and Brian tried to make her talk. The only concession they got from her was her finally saying their daughter's name. He didn't completely understand, but Allison telling him about her refusal to talk about Lauren, and then Claire telling him to forget her made him furious. John admitted finally to himself that even after all these years, and after everything he had been through, he still loved Claire. And he knew, without a doubt, that she still loved him, but he wouldn't have this tragedy hanging over their heads. Their past had to be acknowledged and finally laid to rest. They had to truly let Lauren go, but not by forgetting her.

"Claire," John called to her softly. He took the leather bound book from the coffee table and walked over to her. Opening the book he revealed that it was actually a small photo album. Flipping through the pages of Isaac and Samantha growing over the years, he stopped at the last five. One was a picture of the Breakfast Club together, with one big difference: Claire's very pregnant belly.

Claire glanced quickly at the photo, then away, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Please, no," she whimpered.

John ignored her and flipped to the last four photos...of the funeral. He swallowed, and turned to Claire with the first photo on display. A deep, throaty moan of anguish rolled from Claire, and she tried desperately to leave the room, but John pushed her against the wall, holding her there. "Look at her Claire. Please look at her," John coaxed softly. "It wasn't your fault. She was stillborn--"

"No John," Claire whispered, "Not stillborn. I miscarried. I miscarried. I let my dad and my mom stress me out, I let school and the gossip freaks destroy my confidence. You were there!" she cried at him, her voice rising. "You heard the doctor say that undue stress caused my miscarriage. I was nearly seven months along John. Seven months! I couldn't...I didn't..."

"You were not to blame," John told her fiercely, taking her in his arms as she sobbed. "I know it wasn't uncommon back then, for there to be complications, especially for first time pregnancies. Medicine has come a long way since then, but even so, it's not in your hands. It's not in anyone's...except God's." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as her sobs slowly began to lessen. "I didn't get to meet my daughter, but I still loved her. I don't want anyone to pretend the miracle she was never happened. Isaac and Sam are the most important to me now, and I know your daughter is to you. We don't have to ignore Lauren's existence. You have to forgive yourself...let her go."

Claire began to sob anew, and John just held her tightly to his chest. Several minutes later her crying calmed, and he rocked her slowly.

"I remember," Claire said, her voice low and seemingly far away, "my dad paid for her funeral. He even cried. My mom stopped drinking for a while, and would sleep with me in her arms. It was a beautiful service wasn't it? When the priest called her Lauren I was so surprised. I didn't realize you had given her the name we decided on, but it made sense. We couldn't bury her without a name."

"No, we couldn't," John agreed softly.

Claire let out a small laugh. "She looked so beautiful didn't she? And so tiny..."

John loosed his hold on her a little so they could look at each other. "She was gorgeous."

Claire searched John's deep brown eyes, also tear stained, and lifted a hand to push a stray tendril of hair back from his face. "I messed up, didn't I, leaving you here?"

"Well...yeah," John answered bluntly, and smiled as Claire released a true laugh. "But," he added," don't worry princess. Your criminal will always be here with you to help pick up the pieces." He wiped the tears from Claire's cheeks and did what he had wanted to do since seeing her again. He kissed her.

* * *

Isaac stared sightlessly at the chalkboard as Mrs. Lehman droned on about the use of language in Shakespeare's, Hamlet. He did not want to be in school. He debated on whether or not he should skip the rest of the day, but he remembered Principal Collins' ultimatum and knew that Vernon would love to snitch him out if he did. Life was completely unfair. He has skipped countless times before, but now, when he really needed some time to himself, he was stuck. He mentally shook his fist at Samantha, who was the cause of his situation. Sisters just caused no end of problems. At least all the girls around him that qualified as sisters did. He sighed, and laid his head in his hands.

"Mr. Bender," Mrs. Lehman snapped, "since you seem incapable of being quiet, or showing any interest in this class, would you mind sharing with us what is on your mind, so I can continue with my lesson?"

"I'm just marveling at Shakespeare's wonderful use of symbolism and themes in all of his works, ma'am," Isaac replied lazily, without lifting his head.

Mrs. Lehman smiled. "Well if that's the case Mr. Bender, you won't mind doing a seven page typed report on Shakespeare's' use of poetic language and overall theme in Macbeth by Friday?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Isaac replied through gritted teeth. He lifted his head only long enough to move his hands out of the way, and began to bang his head softly on his desk. "I hate my life," he muttered over and over again.

Mrs. Lehman smirked and turned back to the rest of the class to continue her lesson.

Across the room Amarice watched Isaac with concern. She knew something was bothering him, but she also knew she had no place asking him. They were barely acquaintances. He tolerated her existence, and she used to not even acknowledge his. Only a few weeks ago she wouldn't have cared. Now she seemed a little too aware of Isaac Bender for her liking. Not good, not good at all.

She doodled unconsciously in her notebook and released a sigh.

"For goodness sake, would you please stop sighing?!" Mrs. Lehman cried.

"Sorry!" Isaac and Amarice replied in unison.

Amarice turned a deep red as the class burst out laughing at the two of them. She looked over at Isaac, who was eyeing her cautiously. Turning back around she stared straight ahead. She was still blushing when the bell rang.

* * *

Isaac emerged from the lunch line and headed over to his table. The others were already there, laughing at something Alex and Brent were saying. Sliding into his seat next to Annie, he nodded a quick hello to them and started shoveling food into his mouth. His sister turned her attention away from the others and leaned behind Annie to touch his shoulder. Her brother stopped eating and stared at her, annoyance in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes heavenward. He could tell by her tone that she was really worried about him. In fact, everyone at the table had gone silent and watching him intently, and he slumped his shoulders. Honestly he didn't mean to worry them. He knew he wasn't talking as much as he used to, in fact, he had barely spoken to any of them all day.

"I'm fine," he answered, and even managed to muster a half-smile. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Samantha nodded. "Me too," she said quietly.

"Well hey," Jenny called out cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood, "how about we watch a romantic comedy movie today then? It will make us feel better."

The guys groaned, even Samantha did.

"A chick flick," Brent whined. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey," Annie admonished, "there is supposed to be a great "rom"medy in theatres right now! From what Janet told me, it's getting rave reviews."

"Sounds great!" Jenny beamed.

Isaac flashed a hand in front of the girls faces, then pointed a finger at his lips. "Jenny, Annie, read my lips," he said, "No!"

Everyone else laughed. Never one to be put out, Jenny continued to argue her point, even as the guys, and Samantha continually shot her idea down. Bobbie was the only one not contributing, but then again, he knew better than to cross his girlfriend.

When Brent made a suggestion on the genre of movie they should watch Jenny made a face at him. "A horror flick? Do you even have emotional responses you nitwit?"

Everyone laughed, except Brent, who had a big frown on his face.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I wasn't seri--"

Brent shook his head, and nodded toward an area behind Isaac. Everyone turned in the direction Brent had indicated only to find a very nervous looking Amarice standing behind Isaac's chair.

Conversation had stopped, and many students' eyebrows were shooting up to their hairline including those at the table. Samantha was so shocked food fell out of her mouth unnoticed. Through it all, Amarice just stared at Isaac, an almost pleading expression in her eyes.

"Can I sit with you? We, uh, really need to go over our project," she asked tentatively.

Everyone watched Isaac carefully, waiting for his response. For several seconds Isaac gazed up at Amarice, his brow furrowed. Then, in a very disappointing -climax, he looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Amarice quickly sat down, amid loud murmurs that spread throughout the cafeteria.

Isaac's sister and his friends were staring at Isaac like he had grown a second head. He just invited his most loathsome "enemy" to sit with them. True, Amarice had never actually done anything to receive Isaac's scorn, but she was Homecoming Queen, probably Prom Queen as well, and he was so far below the popularity radar he might as well have taken up residence in the Earth's core!

"Thanks," Amarice murmured, glancing at Isaac from the corner of her eye. He only ignored her and continued eating. She noticed Jenny sitting across from him and smiled at her. "Hey Jenny!"

On hearing her name, Jenny snapped out of her staring fit, and pasted a smile on her face. "Hey!" she greeted back. Since Jenny knew Isaac wouldn't do the polite thing, she decided to be the one to introduce Amarice to everyone. "Well, you know my brothers, don't you? This is Brent and Alex."

Brent held out his hand and Amarice hesitantly gave him hers. Leaning over the table he placed a kiss on her hand, and smiled at her. "I'm Brent, and you are most welcome, you hot thing!"

Amarice blushed a deep red and pulled her hand away, a reluctant smile on her face

"Brent!" Jenny and Alex reprimanded swiftly, both delivering a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Brent protested, rubbing the back of his head to relieve their abuse.

"Sorry about that," Alex remarked to Amy. Both he and Brent recoiled at the withering look Isaac sent the latter twin.

Before Amarice could reply, Jenny continued, "That absolutely gorgeous blonde sitting next to the impolite cretin beside you is Annie, and beyond her, our sweet little troublemaker, Samantha."

The girls laughed.

"And of course, last, but certainly not least, my boyfriend Bobbie," she told her, hugging on Bobbie's arm. "Oh, touch him and you're dead."

The two girls laughed together, but Jenny's laughter ended abruptly, and she eyed Amarice up and down. "I'm serious."

"Uh..." Amarice began, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry about her," Isaac told Amy, while he took a sip of his soda. "There is a reason she wears so much perfume."

"What do you mean?"

"She is so full of shi--"

"Manners!" Jenny cried, slamming her hand on the table.

"What the hell?" Samantha said, rolling her eyes. "She isn't mother-freaking-superior!"

"Shut up you," Jenny commanded.

"Well it is certainly nice to see you all again. I know you by reputation, so..." Amarice paused, wincing. That did not come out right. "I mean--"

"We know what you meant," Isaac interrupted, "what I want to know is what do you want?"

"Isaac!" Jenny rebuked.

Amarice ignored his tone. "We really needed to get together to talk about our project. I know," she continued before he could interrupt, "you wanted to correspond by email, but it would be so much easier if we just got together and worked on it. Not to mention the Prom committee. There is so much to plan, and not as much time as you think, really. Besides, Jorsacks little project isn't that hard, there is just a lot to do. I had a job this summer, and I have all my pay stubs, so we can use those for reference."

"Wow princess," Isaac remarked, " you actually had a job?"

"I am not a complete spoiled brat you know."

"Could've fooled us," Brent voiced quietly.

Smack!

"Ow!" Brent massaged the back of his head again and glared at his sister and twin. "Okay, do that again, and I will have your ass!"

Before they could retaliate, they were interrupted by the bell. Admist good natured bickering from the three siblings, they all got up and proceeded to throw away their trash. Isaac waited until the others were heading out of the cafeteria before he pulled Amarice aside. "What is up with you?"

Amarice avoided his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that fake innocent routine, alright, I get enough of that from the girls," he retorted. "What are you doing? You've been hanging out with Ryce and completely ignoring your clones. There is a social order to things in this high school. You are screwing with the system."

"I didn't realize that image was that important to you," Amy replied.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at her. "It isn't, and stop avoiding the question. You have never tried to live outside the box since we were in elementary school, so what is going on?"

"Its no big deal, it just..." She faltered under Isaac's penetrating stare. "Well, they were going to stop being my friends just because you and I had to work on the government project together." She saw Isaac's brows raise, and continued hurriedly, "And now they are freaking out about Prom. At first I was scared but then I got mad. It was so stupid, you know? They were being complete A-holes just because I was involved in a school project with you! I mean, yeah, you kind of are well known in this school, just more in an infamous kind of way, but that still doesn't mean they should throw away four plus years of friendship just because I am hanging out with you! It is so hypocritical, and wrong! I just never let myself see it, you know? I just-- "She halted, her pulse jumping, as his hand cupped the back of her neck and massaged lazily. "What?"

"Seriously Amarice, you talk too much."

In slow motion she watched his face get closer and closer. She inhaled slowly, and thankfully clutched his arms just in time. When his lips met hers, it was like getting hit in the head with a baseball bat. She was reeling, her body electrified. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and slowly explored the contours of her mouth. Amy could feel a tingling feeling begin at her toes and work its way up to behind her eyes. Stars formed behind her eyelids, and she shivered.

"Hey, Isaac, where...?" Jenny called, only to stop in her tracks at the cafeteria entrance, Sam right beside her.

"Holy sh--" Samantha began her jaw dropping for the second time in thirty minutes. Jenny's hand clamped over her mouth and the older girl dragged the shocked sophomore away from the cafeteria. The couple continued on, oblivious of their near interruption.

Suddenly Isaac pulled away, his eyes unreadable. Amarice took a deep breath, and gathered her courage to look him in the eye. She met his gaze. "Why...why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

The warning bell ringing, interrupted his reply. "Come on," he said instead, rubbing his thumb slowly across her lips. "We are going to be late to class." Without another word he turned around and walked away. Amarice stared after him. In a trance, she followed slowly behind.

In government class, Isaac was aware of Bobbie eyeing him curiously, but he ignored him. He ignored Amarice too, even though since they had arrived in class she hadn't looked anywhere else but the chalkboard. Not that he was paying attention to her, of course. He passed his hand over his mouth and hid a grimace. He had just done a major no-no. No matter how great it felt. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he massaged his neck in exasperation. It was just one drama after another for him apparently.

"Will Mr. and Ms. Bender in Room 12A, and 7C please report to the principal's office," the surly voice of the school secretary blasted out over the intercom.

What the hell? Isaac stared at the grey box for a full minute, before he acknowledged Mr. Jorsacks.

"Isaac, you are excused from class," the teacher said, even though there was a trace of worry on his face. Every faculty member knew about the fire alarm and the repercussions.

Isaac and Bobbie shared a worried glance, but Isaac left anyway and headed toward the office. Halfway there he met up with Samantha, who looked just as confused.

Isaac didn't buy it. "Okay, what the hell did you do?" Isaac demanded.

"Nothing!" Samantha cried, "I swear I haven't done anything! I haven't even been tardy!"

The siblings walked into the office together and approached Mrs. Bower, the secretary. "The principal is waiting for you in his office."

They grudgingly marched to his office door and opened it, only to stagger back together in shock.

Sharon sat in the visitor's chair in front of the principal's desk and beamed at them. "Hello babies!" she gushed.

Beside him Isaac could hear his sister begin to hyperventilate, and he could only close his eyes in denial.

Crap...

* * *

**A/N:** I LIVE!! Yes, I am still alive people! Through the course of the past couple of years I have been through both heaven and hell, and through it all, had almost no internet communication. Now, I have the POWER! To everyone who has reviewed this fic, this is a long time coming, and I can not say how sorry I am it took so long. I hope you are pleased with this chapter. John and Claire's history gets revealed at the beginning, and Philipa Aleshre guessed it right! On a more serious note though, I personally have not had such a tragedy happen to me, and I can not imagine what it must feel like. I have, however, had miscarriages happen to close friends. Happily, one is now a mother of two, and another is expecting her first child in August. Things in this story had to get serious, and I had been leading up to this for a while. So please accept this chapter as something to lead this story to it's conclusion. In the coming chapters all old wounds are going to be riped open, and I expect more drama. I have no idea how many chapters I have left. So please, read, review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Please avoid flames, but constructive critizism is more than welcome! Thank you to everyone, and hopefully you haven't forgotten this fic! BTW, my day off in on Wednesday, so I plan to have a new chapter by Saturday. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

I own and claim no rights to the motion picture, 'The Breakfast Club.' The plot is mine however, and any characters not familiar to the original movie are created by me. No similarities to any other fics are intended.

Chapter 15

Principal Collins stood from his seat, his brow creased with worry as he regarded the two Bender children. Samantha had turned grey, her breath coming in short shallow gasps, while her brother only stood there with his eyes tightly closed, with grim expression.

"Is everything alright Isaac? Samantha?" Collins asked quickly.

"They are fine Mr. Collins," Sharon answered for them swiftly. She gave him her best smile, and waved a hand at him in reassurance. "They are just a little surprised to see me is all! Their father and I are having a little spat over their recent actions," she said the last in a low whisper, and lifted her shoulders in a careless way.

Collins raised a brow, his expression unconvinced as he approached the door and placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked again, quietly.

Isaac opened his mouth to reply, but his mother's voice, sharp and warning, rang out before he could utter a word. "Isaac, honey, come sit over here by mommy," Sharon called, her tone dripping with sweetness. "Samantha? Come here to me." Her words were said softly, but with an underlying sharpness that both of her children recognized. Responding automatically to her tone, they sat down beside her before both could really understand what they were doing. Instinct had taken over, and both Isaac and Samantha regretted their gut-wrenching reaction to her poisonous voice. A look of disgust came over Samantha's face, and she attempted to rise in defiance. Her mother's hand wrap around her arm, nails digging painfully into her flesh. Years of similar abuse was the only thing that kept Samantha from crying out. She glared at her mother, unholy hatred in her gaze. Denying her mother the satisfaction of hearing her cry out had always been one of her few triumphs, and now was no different.

Oblivious to the exchange between mother and daughter, Principal Collins moved back to his chair behind his desk and slowly took his seat. The phone began to ring and with a wave of apology he motioned toward the phone. Sharon nodded at him cheerfully, a small, madonna smile on her lips. Collins lifted the phone and turned away from them, talking softly into the phone. Sharon took the opportunity to jerk Samantha forward violently to where she was almost laying across her lap. Speaking slowly and softly, making Isaac lean forward to hear her, she said, "Say anything little ones, anything at all, and I swear by god that I will make sure that by the time I am finished with your father he will be penniless, and under investigation for rape."

"Daddy would never do something so horrible!" Samantha hissed at her quietly.

Sharon gave her a coldly sly look. "Oh really? All it takes to destroy someone nowadays, little Sam, is a well placed rumor. People love to believe the worst in everyone. And it's not like his sweet little girl is an innocent virgin now, are you?" Sharon's deep brown eyes flashed with satisfaction, as both her children paled considerably. "Oh ho, how wonderful the gossip and ruin will be if such a seed was planted in Shermer's gossip community. Your father would be destroyed forever."

With that, just as violently, Sharon thrust Sam back into her seat. The girl looked like she would be sick, and whispered brokenly, "You are evil."

Sharon only smiled as Principal Collins turned back around and replaced the phone on it's reciever. Pausing, he registered the tense silence between the three family members sitting before him and shifted. Instead of remarking on the pale faces of the two children, he heeded the look on Isaac's face and addressed their mother. "Now Ms. Bender--"

"Mrs.," Sharon corrected automatically.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bender. Like I was saying, there is no reason to remove Samantha and Isaac from Shermer High. Their infraction was a major one, however I have dealt with the situation accordingly and have assigned the appropriate punishment. Believe me, the consequences are severe. We are not lax in discipline in my school," Collins told her.

"That may be," Sharon replied, "and I am not finding fault in your methods of punishment Mr. Collins. I am sure you are doing what you believe is right in order for them to make up for their little...escapade. However, placing them in a school that can monitor them more carefully is what I think would be best for them at this point." Sharon smiled at Principal Collins, then transfered her gazed to her children, her expression turning to one of convincing parental exasperation. If Isaac wasn't so petrified, he would have given her applause for her remarkable performance.

Principal Collins looked at her with a mixed look of confusion and disbelief. "Have you spoken to Mr. Bender about this decision?" he asked.

For a split second the carefully placed mask that Sharon wore slipped and her true face came forth. A twisted expression of loathing and viciousness leaked out before her mask returned. Collins reeled back from the shock of her expression. His palms began to grow hot and sweaty. He tried to catch Isaac or Samantha's gaze, but niether would look him in the eye.

Sharon quickly attempted to make up for her slip up, and gave the older gentlemen a dazzling smile. "I am their mother, Mr. Collins. I have always been in charge of the academic decisions that have been made since they were in kindergarten. I am also an authorized signee on their paperwork here in school. I believe that gives me the authority to remove them from school, whether it is for a day, or forever," she told him firmly. She grabbed Isaac and Samantha's arms in a painful grip and rose to her feet. In order to avoid more pain from her red colored lacquered nails, both siblings rose as well, and didn't resist.

"Now Mr. Collins, if you don't mind, I think my children and I will be leaving. You of course have prepared a copy of their school records? I can't enroll them in Pinedale without them," Sharon asked loftily, clearly aware that she had the upper hand in the conversation.

"Well, yes, but--"

"Samantha, Isaac, please thank Mr. Collins for all he has done," Sharon interrupted.

Isaac nearly choked, the words lodged in his throat. Samantha simply raised her eyes from the floor and said, "Thank you Principal Collins, for being so understanding with us, even when you didn't have to." Her expression was resigned and filled with a despaired finality that forced Isaac out of his disbelief.

He gulped back the lump in his throat and echoed her sentiment almost to the letter. Without giving either of them another chance to add more, Sharon led them out of the office, her fingernails digging into their arms in a continued warning. As she signed the paperwork and gathered the documents she needed from the front desk, Isaac and Samantha stood behind her, the latter clutching her brother's arm, her face pressed into his shoulder. Isaac simply stood as if made of stone. He couldn't even bring himself out of his stupor to attempt to sooth his sister. Instead he ran his mother's threatening words through his head. Slowly he began to face the fact that his mother did not, or rather, could not love them. He almost broke down in tears then and there. At least John would be safe from her, was all he could really think, as Sharon turned and took hold of their arms again and led them out of the building.

It was unnaturally cold outside, almost as if the elements themselves were in tune with the mood that followed them. As they made way for the visitor parking lot, Samantha finally burst from her shock and dug her heels. With irregular speed, she twisted herself away from Sharon and danced several feet away, her breath making puffs in the afternoon air. "No, no_ fucking _way! I am not going anywhere with you," she announced quietly, her voice desperate.

Sharon just laughed. "Oh, I think you are, dearest Sam! You need to accept the fact that we are going to be together for just a little while longer," her voice became bitter, her eyes flashed fire. "Don't worry, I don't plan on putting up with either of you for longer than I have to. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, worst of all you two. I thought if I gave your _daddy_," she intoned the last word with contempt, "a brat or two he might hang around. I shoulda known better. You two are going to go to a nice little alternative school in Chicago, and I get to milk your father of as much money as I can until you Sammy girl are eighteen."

"You can't get away with this! Dad will stop you!" Samantha yelled at her. Isaac came up behind Samantha and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. His sister didn't glance at him, but she leaned back into his palm, and he wished he could enfuse strength into her.

Both siblings started as Sharon let out a peal of laughter. "Are you shitting me? You really think your daddy really wants you? Please!" she scoffed. She glided forward, a grin widening her face as she came directly in front of her daughter. She could tell Sam wanted to back away, but pride kept her still. Getting so close to her face that her lips were nearly touching Sam's, Sharon whispered, "When we got together he said he didn't want any kids. When he found out I was pregnant, both times he wanted me to get rid of you."

Sam stumbled backwards, nearly falling on her ass. Isaac froze, her last words playing over and over again in his head. He wanted to crumble to the ground, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but nothing came out. He could feel bile rising up his throat and he fought to control the urge to throw up. He wanted to remember the last year and everything that John had done for them, but a small voice, the voice of the little boy that he used to be whispered in his ear, that maybe what she was saying was true.

Sam meanwhile stood hunched over, also trying to control a fit of nausea. Her heart beat a painful tattoo in her chest and she tried to control herself. A ditzy spell hit her, and she straightened in an attempt to get over it. Sharon stood only a couple of feet away, a smug expression on her face. That expression burned into Sam's eyelids, and she felt hatred pour out of her body for this woman. She wanted to be able to look at her mother and feel something other than loathing, but she couldn't. It had always been this way. Part of her used to feel guilty for hating her mom. Sam remember a friend once telling her that she didn't have to like her parents, but she had to love them. This was not the case between Sam and Sharon. The mutual hatred was the only common ground they had. Sam listened to Sharon's words in her head again, her chest beginning to burn and pulse painfully. Shaking her head, she confronted her mother, her faith in her father stronger than her fear for the woman before her. "You're lying."

The grin on Sharon's face was wiped clean. Her face twisted horribly, her loathing, disgust and fury contorting it. "Am I?" she hissed furiously. "You really think your dad would have been away so much if he loved you? Please! You and Isaac were just poor substitutes for the little brat and bitch he lost. You were never what he wanted, do you hear that?" She began advancing forward and circling them both.

"Shut up," Sam demanded quietly.

"He never wanted you. Not Isaac, not you! He saw you as burdens, unwanted little bastards. John wanted his little brat, Lauren, not you and your needy big brother!" Sharon snarled, ignoring her daughter and she turned to Isaac. "You always followed him around like a damn puppy, always wanting your daddy! Daddy this, and daddy that. Its no wonder you drove him away," Sharon accused him cruelly.

Isaac reeled backwards as if she had physically attacked him. "No..."

"Oh yeah. You were like his shadow, and it annoyed the hell out of him. You were of use to me, but I should have stopped after you," she purred viciously. "You little girl have been nothing but problems since you were born," Sharon snorted furiously. "Like I would name you Lauren or something. Both of you were good for nothing..."

"That's enough," Isaac croaked out hoarsely.

"...you were just mistakes both of us couldn't get rid of."

"Shut up!" Samantha screamed at her. Isaac watched as if time was slowing so he could feel every bit of pain he knew was coming. Sharon's open palm surged forward, connected solidly with Samantha's cheek with a force that knocked the sixteen year old girl back. With a furious scream, Samantha launched herself at her mother, her shoulder connecting with Sharon's midsection and both females fell to the ground, a rolling mass of snarls and fists. Time returned to normal and Isaac raced forward and slid to his side trying to grab ahold of his mother and pull her off of his sister. Sharon's foot shot out with a lot of force and met with Isaac's stomach. He recoiled in pain, gasping for air. Even through his inability to breath he tried frantically to help his sister. He had never seen either of them like this, and he was terrified. Samantha and their mother continued rolling on the ground, fists connecting randomly. Suddenly Sharon managed to straddle Sam's nearly exhausted form and began to pummel Sam's vunerable body.

"Mom, NO!" Isaac wailed out desperately, coughing violently as he tried to get over to were they had rolled away from him.

"SHARON!!" An enraged roar split the air, and Isaac nearly cried in relief as John flung their mother off of Sam. "What the fuck is the matter with you! You could have killed her!" John roared, fury turning his face deep mottled red.

Sharon laughed cruelly. "What's the matter John, surprised? Don't worry, I was just helping you get rid of your two problems. Maybe with them out of the way you can go back to your life with that red headed slut like we never existed!"

Isaac rushed to his sister's side and felt the tears in his eyes as he gazed down at her. Samantha's face was a growing patchwork of quickly forming bruises. Her nose was bleeding and she winced in pain as he lifted her halfway onto his lap. He felt hands on his shoulders, people trying to get to his little sister, but he shook his head furiously and cradled her in his arms gently. He could recognized Principal Collins voice softly asking him to relinquish her, and another gentle, feminine voice trying to coax and calm him. "She is my responsibility," Isaac turned them away, his voice breaking. He could hear his parents screaming match through the fog in his brain as he ran shaky hands over Sam's face.

"Don't you ever say that! I love my kids!" John bellowed.

"Loved them so much you stayed away more then you were home! You loved your precious brats so much you never saw them? What wonderful logic," Sharon screamed back. "You never wanted me, you used me as a god damn incubator for your spawn and you left to jack around while I was stuck here in Hicksville with two whinny kids! You might as well have put them in the ground too, as much as you care about them, or me!"

John sucked in a breath. "You bitch! Don't you ever say that again! EVER! I _worked_ to feed my family, to give them everything I never had! What the hell happened to you Sharon?"

"You, John, you are what happened to me. Did you really think I would settle for second best, hmmm? Go to hell, and take your spawn with you!" she spat at him and hurried away as a symphony of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Don't you ever bother us again Sharon, do you hear me? Stay away from us!" John yelled at her retreated form.

Amidst police sirens, Sharon's hasty retreat with squealing tires, and the distant sound of the end of fifth period, Isaac gazed up at his father, his sister still cradled in his arms.

John ran over to them, moisture forming in his eyes at his daughter's face and dust ridden body. He reached over for her, but Isaac slid back, carrying Sam with him. She groaned in pain, but still buried her face into Isaac's chest, issuing no complaint. "Who is Lauren, John?" Isaac asked him calmly.

His father's eyes closed grimly, and he shook his head sadly.

"Who the _hell_ is Lauren!" Isaac yelled at him.

John was so startled, he nearly fell backwards on his butt. "Isaac..." he began pleadingly.

"Isaac!"

The teenager turned away from his father and could see his friends all running toward him from the admin building. It also put Claire, in his line of sight. "Huh," he grunted humourlessly, shaking his head. "Claire." He spoke as if her presence proved everything. Isaac stood ackwardly, still carrying his sister carefully.

"Isaac you don't understand," John told him frantically, scrambling to his feet.

"No," Isaac denied, backing toward his car in the student parking lot which was thankfully not that far from where they stood. "I think I do understand. Damn you John, if you didn't want us you should have stayed gone. You should have stayed gone..." he accused, forcing the words out of his lips through his fog of emotional agony and pain. Ignoring his father's pleas and his friends crying his name, he hurried to his car, and placed Sam in the backseat. John watched torturously as his son pealed out of the parking lot, the smell of burning rubber assaulting his nostrils.

"Damn it!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel Claire's arms encircle him and he let go of the tears that he had held back. "What the hell do I do Claire?" he asked quietly. He could see the Clark, and Johnson kids heading over to him, and the huge crowd of teenagers who had remained to watch the drama. Principal Collins and his faculty were attempting to herd them away.

"God, what do I do?"

"I don't know," Claire murmured, shaken by everything that had just happened. The police sirens blared loudly, while theyhugged each other, emotionally drained...and afraid.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to **Helenahandcart** and **topaz addiction** for reviewing! I appreciate your reviews, they really made my day! ) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and for future reference, I have an AWESOME mom! I created Sharon to be the evil opposite of my mom. It kinda scares me how evil I have made Sharon. But it had to be done. Come to think of it, I have an evil mother in my "Mummy" fic. Huh. Well, I can't say I love writing villians, but it is interesting to see how far I can go with them. Yeah, and sorry I updated later than I said. I was going to update last Wednesday, but something personal came up. But I at least updated in less than two weeks instead of two years, didn't I? Haha! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks and take care!


End file.
